Seduction of a Geek
by Azkadellio
Summary: AU, no performing arts high school. Jade is a cheerleader at her high school, who after seeing her captain's sister in a bikini, decides to seduce her and turn the geeky girl into a popular girl. On the way, a girl Jade barely remembers tries, and fails, to stop Jade's plan. Will her plan ultimately succeed, or will Jade get closer to the geeky girl?
1. Chapter 1

**New multi-chap I'm working on. Like ninety-plus percent of my fics, this is a Jori fic. For now, it's rated T but will be M later. Also, there is Brina with Brinat (Beck, Trina, Cat). In this, they go to a regular high school, Tori and Robbie aren't a part of the popular crowd, they like games, computers, stuff like that. (I don't know what to call them. I don't know if nerds or geeks will work, but I'm sticking with gamers for now) while everyone else is popular. Jade, Trina, and Cat are cheerleaders, Trina being the head cheerleader, and Beck and Andre are on the football team, both being co-captains though Andre and the others don't consider himself a co-captain. Though the beginning makes it seem like it should be M now, I think it's light enough to stay a T rating for now.**

 **Originally, I was going to wait to post this, until after I finished _'The Story Continues'_ , but decided to post the first chapter now. I will be finishing _'TSC'_ , but the final chapter is taking a bit longer. Hopefully, I'll have it out by next week.**

 **A final thing, I am a Pokemon fan, and the facts Tori and Robbie use when Jade meets them are based on what I know about the new games** _ **'Sun & Moon'**_ **set to come out this November in the U.S. Don't know the release dates for outside of the U.S., sorry.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own** _ **'VicTORious'**_ **or any characters.**

 **Jade POV**

"You're lucky Coach Helen isn't here." I smirk as I walk past Cat and Trina on a bench, Trina nude expect for her ankle socks and shoes she wore for cheer practice, Cat equally nude and straddling Trina's mouth as Beck, the star quarterback eats out Trina.

"You… could… always… join… us." Cat comments between moans, her back arching as her hands rest on Trina's larger chest, not as large as mine, as Trina's hands hold Cat's thighs down.

"Not happening. And you, comment and I cut off your dick." I tell them, the last part at Beck who looks close to asking, his right hand undoing her jeans to fish out a certain flesh tool. "Vega, where's your sister?" I ask, grabbing Cat by the elbows and lifting her up for Trina to answer.

"Library. Talking with that Shapiro friend of hers about something." Trina says, grabbing Cat's hips and pulling her back down to continue munching on Cat's core.

"Have fun you three." I comment with a smirk as Cat and Trina sound close to cumming. 'Horny little sluts, all three of them.' I think as I leave the locker room.

Walking down the halls of the abandoned school, no surprise since school ended a couple of hours ago, Cat, Trina and I stayed after for practice and Beck only stayed behind to get with Trina and Cat again, I think about the reasons why Tori and Shapiro would still be here. Tori kind of makes sense, Trina being her ride and them living too far away for Tori to walk, but Shapiro lives somewhat close by.

"So, which one are you planning on buying when they come out? Sun, or Moon?" I hear a male voice ask as I enter the school's library.

"I don't know. I usually base it on the game-specific Legendary, like how I bought Sapphire and it's remake Alpha Sapphire because I like Kyogre over Groudon. Same with Pearl and Black. But with Sun and Moon, I can't really decide yet. I like the one for Sun, but I like Moon's as well. How about you?" I hear a female voice ask, recognizing it as Tori's.

"Maybe Sun. I like how the Sun legendary, Solgaleo I believe its name is for now, over the Moon one, Lunala." The male voice, Robbie Shapiro I recognize from all the times the two hung out at the Vega house as I was over to practice with Trina.

"Yeah, Solgaleo and Lunala. From what I last heard, those are their names, at least in Japan. They might change for the English releases, but considering we've already been given the English names for the base form starters that differ from their Japanese names, we might not. At least not for a while." Tori responds.

Sneaking up behind them, the two so busy in their talk about some game keeping their attention, I smirk as I remember what I saw a few months ago, the moment that made me want to make the youngest Vega mine.

 _Flashback_

After going over a new routine with Trina in her backyard, I head up to the second floor bathroom to take a quick shower and change as Trina goes to the first floor one to call Cat and Beck for a phone sex threesome, one of her usual things after practice. (She likes the idea of them getting each other off while still in her cheer outfit and sweaty from practice. Don't know why.) After opening the door, figuring no one was home since her parents work until late evening and Tori left shortly after I got there to hang out with Robbie (I always wondered how such a nerdy looking guy got such a hot nerdy looking girl to be his best friend, but whatever.), I freeze at the sight before me.

In the shower, her front to me, the frosted glass barely hiding her body, is Victoria Vega taking a shower, her tanned skin shining in the light of the bathroom and her wet skin, her dark brown nipples visible through the glass and a hint of her pubic area, no hair visibly noticeable through the glass, washing her hair.

"Hmm." I say, smirking as I watch her shower. 'Should I join her, or wait?' I ask myself as she turns around, inadvertently showing me her toned ass through the glass. 'I'll wait. Don't want to scare the girl.' I think, fighting the urge to pull out my phone from between my cleavage (no pockets in the shorts I wear for practice) and take some pics, but leave and close the door before I lose the fight.

"Thought you were showering?" Trina asks, looking frustrated, from her spot on the couch.

"Your sister's using it. Thought you were gonna have your phone threesome?" I ask, sitting a few spaces beside her, attention on the movie playing, some sci-fi movie that Tori must've been watching.

"Beck couldn't because he was at Andre's, and Cat's phone died." Trina answers, groaning. "What's with you? You look like you're planning something." She notes, her thighs rubbing against each other.

"Nothing. Just thinking about a project." I say cryptically. "I'm gonna head out. Tell Beck, when you next talk to him, to stop asking me to join in." I say, standing up and grabbing my bag on my way to the door.

"Why? I'd love to eat you out. And I know Cat does as well." Trina says, licking her lips.

"Not happening, Vega." I say, flicking her off as I open the door and leave.

 _Flashback End_

Since that day, I've been thinking of ways to get the youngest Vega alone and start seducing her. I know from Trina, the ever-nosy older sister she is, that Tori is still a virgin and only sees Robbie as a friend (Thankfully. I can't imagine anyone seeing that nerd as dating material.) so I've been thinking of ways to take her virginity.

"So, any thought about who your starter will be?" I hear Robbie ask her, recognizing them talking about that new Pokemon game. 'Forgot. She's been talking about it since it was announced.' I think as I wait for a moment to make myself known.

"Either Grass or Fire. I rarely use the Water type starter." I hear Tori answer before she asks Robbie his.

'Screw it.' I think, getting tired of waiting. "Shapiro. Get out of here. I need to talk to Tori." I say, making him jump.

"About what?" Tori says, staring at me with a confused eyebrow. "Don't worry. I'll be fine. I'll see you after school tomorrow and we can work more on our mod of Platinum." She tells him, hugging him as he collects his stuff.

"What the hell is a 'mod of Platinum'?" I ask, taking Robbie's seat after Shapiro leaves.

"We're working on making a mod of Pokemon Platinum. We've played a lot of mods for Ruby, FireRed, stuff like that, so we decided to do our own." Tori says, staring at me. "What do you want to talk about?" She asks, watching me with caution.

"Want to fuck?" I ask simply, smirking when she gasps and stares at me with wide eyes.

 **And that's where I'm ending part one.**

 **This will be Jori, Brina, maybe Cabbie, endgame, with scenes of Brina, Brinat, Jori, Cade, and maybe CaTorAde smut.**

 **The stuff I mentioned about the Legendaries of Sun and Moon names, Solgaleo and Lunala, are the names I heard a while ago. And Tori's comment about the ones she picked are mine. Kyogre is one of my favorite Legendaries, so I bought Alpha Sapphire over Omega Ruby. And I know Solgaleo and Lunala are their official names in the U.S., but I wrote this before I found that out and didn't feel like changing it after.  
**

 **Ignore that last part if you're not a Pokemon fan. Also, there will be more Pokemon talk as this fic goes on, and everything I mention is what I heard from a few youtube channels, including the Pokemon channel itself.  
**

 **Anyway, thank you for reading. Hope you liked it and review.**

 **Blessed Be.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you for the follows, faves, and reviews. And to the reviewer who recommended I change the rating to 'M' for the beginning of the last chapter, I did it prior to updating this chapter, and thank you for the advice.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own** _ **'VicTORious'**_ **or any characters.**

 **No POV**

"Want to fuck?" Jade asks the brunette before her, the bruntness stunning the half-Latina.

"Huh?" Tori asks, staring at the cheerleader, eyes wide.

"Want to go to my place and fuck until we pass out?" Jade asks simply, staring at Tori.

"Excuse me?" Tori asks, starting to hyperventilate.

Before Jade asks again, Trina walks into the library, her clothes hastily thrown on. "Come on, Tori. Time to go." She says, frustration in her voice from what Jade notes as lack of finishing with Beck and Cat.

"Damn it." Jade says as Tori stands up and collects her stuff.

"What?" Trina asks, staring at Jade as Tori walks over to her.

"Nothing." Jade answers with a sigh, standing up. "So, what made you end so quickly?" She asks, knowing that it usually takes Trina, Cat, and Beck another hour or so to finish up after school.

"The coach walked in and we had to quickly get dressed. Thankfully, she didn't see anything and Beck was smart enough to hide out in the shower." Trina says as Tori stands beside her. "See you at practice tomorrow." She tells Jade before turning, Tori following suit.

"I will taste that tanned pussy." Jade mumbles to herself, watching Tori's ass as she walks away, standing up and grabbing her own bag. "Maybe get Cat involved." She adds with a smirk as she walks out, watching the Vega sisters head to Trina's new car, a light blue Dodge Mustang with a convertible top.

A few hours later, the Vega sisters sit to eat dinner, their parents gone for a few weeks for a police retreat of their father's, their mother going along for a mini vacation. "So, what did Jade want to talk to you about?" Trina asks after the food, a salad she made and a meat loaf Tori made, is done cooking/mixing.

"Hmm?" Tori asks, her mind on Jade's question, muffled by the bite of meat loaf she just took.

"What did Jade talk to you about? She asked me where you were, then walked away after I answered. What was it?" Trina asks, taking a scoop of salad and adding some Italian dressing to it.

"Nothing." Tori answers, too quickly for Trina not to find it suspicious. "What were you doing before you came and got me?" She asks, unaware of what her sister does between school ending and her getting Tori.

"You remember that time you caught me and Cat in my room a few months ago." Trina notes, not bothering to ask it.

"Yeah." Tori asks, blushing as she remembers the sight of her sister and Cat scissoring on Trina's bed, shaking her head clear of the image of the two nude girls she saw at the time.

"Basically the same thing, but with Beck thrown in." Trina notes casually, never one to shy away from her life with Tori.

"I don't like him. He stares at me too much." Tori says, looking down, as her thoughts shift from catching Trina and Cat to the way Beck would stare at her in school and the few times the football team and cheer squad had a party at Andre's house and Tori was dragged along to be the designated driver for her and some friends, i.e. Cat, Jade, and another cheerleader.

"If he tries anything, tell me or Jade. Jade hates him and won't hesitate to kick him in the balls until they pop." Trina says as she eats her salad. "Oh, Cat and Jade are coming over for a sleepover this Friday. Think you can stay at Robbie's for the night?" She asks, subtly hinting at what's in store and knowing Tori doesn't want to witness it again.

"He's going out of town after school Thursday. Won't be back until Sunday night." Tori says, catching on to why Trina wants her gone.

"Then use those noise cancelling headphones you bought a few months ago." Trina says, ending the conversation as she eats her dinner.

A half an hour later, after the rest of the food is put away to keep it somewhat fresh for a few days and the dishes are put in the sink to be washed later, Tori sits on her bed, webchatting with Robbie to work on their fan made Pokemon game, planning what to do. "What do you think of making the starter choices our own creations, instead of ones from the game?" Robbie asks, showing Tori a few screenshots of another fanmade game, Pokemon Uranium, and the starters.

"Okay. That sounds kind of cool. But who?" Tori asks, going through files on her laptop of some of the fanmade Pokemon she and Robbie have created over the last few months since they decided to create their own game.

As they talk about their plans, Trina sits on her desk chair, fully nude with her legs spread, webchatting with Cat and Jade, Beck unable to because of last second practice with Andre. "So, what did you want to talk to Tori about? She wouldn't tell me." Trina asks after the three finish their threeway masturbation session, Trina licking her fingers clean of her juices.

"Just wanted to talk." Jade answers, lowering her legs and using a piece of paper towel to clean herself up. "Why? I can't talk to your sister, or something?" She asks, grabbing a black silk robe from behind her seat and putting it on, only joining since Beck couldn't make it, answering the chat request because Cat assured her he wasn't involved.

"Considering the last time you 'talked' to someone, Cat became a cheerleader and one of our fuck buddies, it depends on why you want to talk to her." Trina replies, unashamed at letting the other two see her nude form. "I'll be honest, if you want to fuck her, go for it. Just don't use her for just sex, or get her involved with us. She can make her own decisions, so if you don't force it, you'll be fine." She says, leaving the end as a thinly veiled threat that Jade catches.

"Relax. You know I don't force things." Jade says, rolling her eyes. "So, is Tori going to be home when we have our 'sleep' over this weekend?" She asks, curious about seeing Tori again, hoping to see her in the shower again.

"Most likely." Trina answers, not knowing why Jade has a sudden interest in her sister.

"Good." Jade says, logging herself out. "I wonder if she's a fan of 'twins'." She wonders, looking down at her chest, a smirk on her face as she plans her school outfit for Friday and what to wear when she gets to the Vega house.

 **That's it for now. If anyone thinks this is a slow build up or anything, don't worry. It will pick up next chapter. I won't jump straight into the Jori moments, but things will progress.**

 **Thank you for reading, and please review.**

 **Blessed Be.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you for all the follows, faves, and reviews so far. This chapter jumps to the Friday of the sleepover, during school. We'll see Jade's outfit choice, as well as Tori's reaction to the outfit. Next chapter will be the sleepover itself.**

 **Sorry this chapter is kinda short. I'm working on a new mini-series. It'll be either a long one-shot or a long three-shot. It's a prompt by underdogs-are-the-best, their latest prompt from** _ **'Nothing But Jori Prompts'**_ **. Can't say when the first chapter, if it ends up being a two or three-shot, will be out, but I'm aiming for early to mid next week.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own** _ **'VicTORious'**_ **or any characters.**

 **Jade POV**

"Jade, your father and I are leaving." I hear my step-mother, an early thirties redhead with bigger tits than I do and a talent for being on her hands and knees (I know because I fucked her on my eighteenth birthday a few months ago because she wanted to get laid and I knew if she fucked the poolboy or gardener, she'd get pregnant, and she was hot enough, so fuck it.), yell as she and my father leave for work, him the boss of a law firm and she his secretary. I'll give you one guess how she got the job and keeps it when she knows less of what she's doing than I do Beck.

"Don't give a shit." I yell back, looking through my walk-in closet for an outfit, deciding on a skirt that barely goes below my ass, a tight tank top, a corset that pushes my tits up, mesh fingerless gloves that go to my elbows, black leggings that are barely under the skirt, my usual combat boots when not in my cheer uniform, an overshirt (since without it, I show too much cleavage and have no intention of the pervs, teachers included, staring at me all day) and a pair of low-cut bikini panties to hide my mound under my skirt.

After picking my outfit out, I take a quick shower and shave, the only hair left on my body on my head and eyebrows. After changing and doing my make-up, light purple eye shadow and lipstick, I use some Lavender perfume I noticed Tori liked (the only one she commented on that she liked, she was impartial to the others) and put on a necklace and bracelet set I liked, a Celtic cross necklace with a sterling silver chain and the matching bracelet, the bracelet with a Celtic knot instead of a cross.

"Too bad I have to cover these up or get suspended." I say, putting the overshirt on, a dark purple and black plaid shirt, and buttoning up the area covering my girls, leaving the rest open. "I'm sure I could get Tori's attention better with them on display." I say, licking my lips and grabbing my school bag, phone, and keys.

A half hour later, I'm pulling into the school, a large coffee (black with two sugars, how I always take it) in hand as I roll my eyes at the sight of Trina grinding on Beck's lap in the backseat of her car. Walking into the school, I see Tori at her locker, Robbie beside her.

"What do you think, instead of eight gyms, we do four? One for each starter, and the partner Pokemon's type the professor, or the character's mother, has in the beginning of the game?" Robbie asks her, his PearPad in hand.

"How would that work though?" Tori asks, pushing her glasses up her nose and brushing her hair behind her ear.

"Well, how about…"

"Sorry to interrupt, but I need to talk to Tori." I say, interrupting Robbie and not meaning the 'sorry'.

"We'll talk during study hall." Tori assures her best friend, who froze at my voice.

"Is he afraid of me or something?" I ask, taking his spot after Robbie walked away with a nod to Tori.

"He's one of the ones you bully." Tori answers, reverting to the way she usually is around me, shy but open, if that makes any sense. "What do you need to talk about?" She asks, closing her locker.

"You going to be at the sleepover tonight?" I ask, knowing she will from what Trina told me a few days ago, but wanting to hear Tori's answer.

"Yes. Why?" She asks, putting her bag over her shoulder.

"No reason." I say, smirking to myself when her bag slips off her shoulder and she picks it up. "Oh, what do you think of my outfit today?" I ask, quickly undoing the three buttons keeping my cleavage covered and opening my shirt.

"It's ni…" Tori says, stopping when she sees my cleavage. "Uhhhh…"

"I'll take that as you like it." I say, closing my shirt and redoing the buttons. "See you at the sleepover." I say, walking away.

Throughout the day, I see Tori glance at me in the hallways, quickly looking away when she realizes I caught her. 'Can't wait for tonight.' I think as I head to my class before lunch, planning my 'sleep wear' for the night.

 **That's it for this chapter. Next chapter will be up after I finished the idea from underdogs-are-the-best.**

 **Sorry if some of you don't like me taking a break on this after starting it, but I want to get the prompt out before I forget.**

 **Thank you for reading, and I hope you review.**

 **Blessed Be.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you for the follows, faves, and reviews.**

 **The plot starts here, the last few setting up the story and the personalities of Tori and Jade.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own** _ **'VicTORious'**_ **or any characters.**

 **No POV**

 **Before The Sleepover**

"What time are Cat and Jade supposed to be here?" Tori asks her sister as they watch a reality show Tori's doesn't care for.

"Soon, I think. Cat said she's bringing movies, so expect Disney or something." Trina warns, her conversation with the other two a couple of hours earlier in the day.

 **Flashback**

"What did you want to talk about?" Jade asks after the three set up a video chat as they work on homework.

"Since Tori's going to be there, I think we should just act like this is a regular sleepover, not our usual." Trina tells the others, a robe on as she just got out of the shower and hasn't gotten dressed yet. "Something's been on her mind and she won't tell me. I'm hoping to use tonight to loosen her up and maybe find out what she's thinking about all the time." She says as she grabs a sports bra and tank top, putting them on before grabbing panties and sleep shorts to wear.

"Is she okay?" Cat asks, putting her hair in a ponytail as she works on her Math homework.

"From what I understand, yeah." Trina says, pulling the panties up. "She just has something on her mind and she refuses to tell me. That's why I'm hoping that by having a regular sleepover, she'll loosen up and I can get a hint or something." She says, pulling the shorts up. "So, anything you girls want to do?" She asks, putting the robe over a hook by her closet.

"Well, movie marathon, makeovers, candy, soda, games." Cat says, listing stuff to do.

"Truth or dare?" Jade suggests with a small smirk. "Non sexual or anything, but truth or dare is always fun." She says, seeing the slight glare from the eldest Vega sister.

"We'll see." Trina tells Jade. "What kind of movies?" She asks the two, sitting at her desk and bringing up a text document to start on her writing assignment due in a week for English class.

"Disney!" "Horror." Cat and Jade say respectively.

"Sure, and no chance." Trina tells the two, first to Cat, then to Jade. "What time are you girls going to be here?" She asks as she types the poem she's supposed to write.

"Give us a couple of hours or so." Jade says, still planning on grabbing a few classic horror movies, such as _'Sleepaway Camp'_ , the original _'Nightmare on Elm Street'_ and _'Child's Play'_ films, and some more recent stuff.

"Sure. Might as well get the homework out of the way now so we don't have to worry about it over the weekend." Trina says as she types, struggling what to write.

"Kay kay." Cat says, signing off a moment later. "Don't forget the bibble." She says before signing off, not giving the other two time to argue.

"No bibble." Trina and Jade say simultaneously, knowing how hyper Cat is with bibble in her system.

 **Flashback End**

"What's the plan for the night?" Tori asks as the episode ends and a new starts, a mini marathon of the show playing.

"Movies, maybe games, eating candy. Usual sleepover stuff." Trina explains, focused on the show. "And maybe makeovers and truth or dare." She adds.

"Truth or dare?" Tori asks, eyes widening.

"Relax, nothing sexual or embarrassing. Unless Jade tries to ask us embarrassing questions." Trina says, shrugging. "You hanging out with us, or you hiding in your room?" She asks, facing her sister momentarily.

"I'll hang out, I guess." Tori says, looking at her sister.

An hour later, Jade walks in without knocking, surprising the two Vega sisters with her outfit. One trying to figure out why she's dressed like that, the other staring with interest. "What are you wearing?" Trina asks the pale girl strutting through the living room.

"It's an outfit I felt like wearing. You like it?" Jade says, asking the other two as she twirls around, her attention on Tori.

"Hinata." Tori says, staring at Jade. "Why are you…"

"I felt like it." Jade says, feeling some irritation from the wig making her want to scratch the side of her head, but ignoring it. "I figured, why not?" She says, not giving her real explanation.

"Isn't she dressed like that anime girl you like, with the weird eyes?" Trina asks, staring at Tori.

"Uh-huh. She's my favorite character from the _'Naruto'_ series." Tori explains, wondering how Jade knew that, let alone that the version from _'Naruto Shippuden'_ is her favorite version.

"So, want to explain why you're dressed like that, when you don't like anime?" Trina asks, knowing the tSerm thanks to Tori and Robbie always talking about it.

Before Jade can answer, there's a knock at the door, followed by Cat's 'Open up, I have to pee'. "It's open." Trina calls out, staring at her pale friend. "Tori ordered some pizza earlier. It'll be here in a few minutes or so." She tells her friends.

"Kay kay." Cat says, jogging by in her sleepwear, a pink tank top and matching shorts, dropping her bag as she goes.

"So, what's first?" Tori asks as Jade sits on the couch and grabs the remote, her attention partially on Jade and her outfit choice. 'Did she make that, or buy it?' She thinks, noticing that Jade is wearing contacts to make her eyes the same shade of pale purple as Hinata's.

"Movies and snacks. We'll do makeovers and stuff after." Trina says, taking the lead. "As soon as Cat gets back, anyway." She says, moving to sit beside Jade, inadvertently leaving the only open spot on the couch Jade's free side, unless Tori chooses to sit on the floor considering the other couch has Jade's and Cat's bag, as well as make-up supplies from Trina's room.

"Hee hee. Trina, you left your panties on the bathroom floor." Cat says a minute later, walking over with a pair of sky blue boy short panties in hand.

"Um, Cat?" Tori says, eyes wide at the item in Cat's hand. "Those aren't Trina's." She says, recognizing them easily.

"Can I see you in them?" Cat asks, surprising everyone.

'I know she's a sexual girl and all, but damn. Didn't expect that from her.' Jade thinks to herself, amused by Tori's blush.

 **I'm splitting the sleepover into three parts. I know I said I was going to start working on this after finishing the long prompt I mentioned last chapter, which I'm calling** _ **'Directing his Best'**_ **, but since I'm splitting that into three parts as well, I decided to post each part of each of this and that at the same time.**

 **Thank you for reading, hope you liked it.**

 **Blessed Be.**


	5. Chapter 5

**I know the last ended somewhat sexually, and that the last chapter makes Jade, Cat, and Trina seem OOC with how the earlier chapters went, but I figured they're the same as from the show, just different when they let their lust take over. That's why, when there's no sex or anything like it, they're relatively the same as the show, just without the performing art aspect of their characters.**

 **As for Jade dressing up as Hinata from** _ **'Naruto: Shippuden'**_ **, I chose that because I like her character, and I thought Tori would relate to her, being shy and all. We'll find out how Jade found out and got the outfit in this chapter, as well as the beginning of the game of truth or dare.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own** _ **'VicTORious'**_ **or any characters.**

 **No POV**

After the embarrassment of Cat finding Tori's panties, and Jade picturing Tori in the item, the four sit on the couches, Tori and Trina pushing them together earlier to make one big couch instead of two separate couches, to start a few movies, the first Cat's pick.

"I'm surprised someone like you would like movies like this." Jade says as 'Beauty and the Beast' starts, shaking her head at Cat.

"What do you mean?" Cat asks, eyes on the screen as Tori gets up to answer the door, paying for the pizza and closing the door after the pizza delivery girl leaves.

"Well, considering what usually happens at our sleepovers, finding out you have the collector's edition of a Disney film, the entire Disney Princess film collection, and that you know practically all the lines, it's a bit of a surprise." Jade says, shrugging. "How many of these are we watching?" She asks, hoping this is the only Disney film they're watching tonight.

"Each of us are picking a movie. I was originally going to watch Disney films to relax, but since Cat brought every Disney Princess movie from 'Snow White' to 'Frozen', yeah, not happening." Trina says, trying to figure out how Cat managed to carry the DVD book with all the movies, noting that not all the movies are Disney Princess films, but anything Disney and animated. "Tori's got next pick, then Jade. I'll sit out picking." She says, watching her sister and Jade, wondering about Jade's outfit choice and how she knew Tori liked the character.

"So, what's your choice then, Tori?" Jade asks as the end credits play, hoping it's not another Disney film.

"Uh, how about 'Nightmare Before Christmas'?" Tori asks, her shyness in full view as she gets up and heads for the DVD shelf beside the t.v., grabbing the case.

"Very nice choice." Jade says, impressed, as Tori removes the Disney disc and hands it to Cat before putting the 'Nightmare' disc in the Blu-Ray tray. "I have to ask, why have a Blu-Ray player when you don't have any Blu-Ray's?" She asks as Tori sits back down.

"Dad wanted the new player, but hasn't bought any Blu-Ray's yet." Trina explains. "I'm getting more pizza. Who wants some?" She asks, standing up as Jade skips the previews to get to the main menu.

"I'm good." "Two slices." "I'll take some." Tori, Cat, and Jade say simultaneously. "Don't forget coffee." Jade adds as she starts the movie.

"Yeah yeah." Trina says, already grabbing Jade's cup (she started keeping a couple of mugs for herself at the Vega house and Cat's house) to fill it up from the coffee maker as she grabs some paper plates and puts a couple of slices of pizza on each. "After this, how about we play a game before Jade's choice?" She asks as she hands Jade her coffee, giving her a few packets of sugar she 'borrowed' (stole) from the nearby coffee shop and a spoon to stir it.

"As long as it's not a kiddie game, sure." Jade says, watching as the residents of Halloweentown sing the opening song.

"We've got some games for the Wii." Tori says, nodding towards the system on the entertainment center. "And I've got some games for the 360 and PS4." She says, referencing her own game systems.

With a nod, Jade returns her full attention to the screen, nodding a quick thanks to Trina when the elder Vega returns with their pizza.

"So, what game?" Trina asks as Tori returns the movie to the shelf, raising an eyebrow at the way Jade stares at her sistier's ass.

"What multi-player games do you have?" Cat asks Tori, not seeing anything but Wii Sports and Wii Sports Resort for the Wii.

"Everything from the last few years." Trina explains, standing up. "You okay with us in your room?" She asks Tori quietly, knowing Tori doesn't usually like people she's not close friends with or family in her room.

"Yeah." Tori answers with a whisper.

"You got 'Call of Duty Black Ops'? I want to kill Nazi zombies." Jade says, standing up to follow the Vega sisters upstairs.

"Ooh, I like that game." Cat says, surprising Tori but not the others who already knew Cat had a fascination with the 'Call of Duty' series' multi-player and zombies modes.

"Uh, okay." Tori says, opening her door.

"Nice room." Jade says, nodding. "Uh, why do you have a picture of a naked 'Bayonetta' above your t.v.?" She asks, seeing the poster from the first 'Bayonetta' game, nothing shown because of how her arms, legs, and hair are hiding her breasts and butt.

"No reason." Tori says with a blush as she turns on her t.v. and Xbox 360 as she grabs a few controllers and her copy of 'Black Ops'.

An hour later, the four head back downstairs to play 'Truth or Dare' at the kitchen table, Jade smirking at killing more zombies than even Tori, as well as how she convinced the others to play multi-player teams with her and Tori against Cat and Trina. "You girls never stood a chance." Jade says as Tori and Trina clear up the dining room table from the pizza boxes and snacks. "Why did you agree?" She asks, taking the seat with her back to the kitchen.

"Because you said we would be on a team and play people online, not you two versus us." Cat says with a pout, taking the seat where she's facing the back door.

"And you believed me when we already had it set up for offline play?" Jade asks as Trina sits across from Cat and Tori sits across from Jade. "Anyway, how are we doing this? Spin the bottle, clockwise, what?" She asks, looking at the others.

"We'll do spin the bottle style." Trina says, standing up to grab a bottle from the recycling bin. "Don't ask why there's an empty bottle of wine." She tells the others as she washes it off. "Who spins first?"

"I will. I got more kills than you, so I'll start." Jade says, grabbing the bottle after Trina dried it and sat back down, setting it on its side and spinning it, a small smirk when it lands on Trina. "Truth or dare?" She asks the bustier Vega.

"Dare." Trina says, not afraid of what Jade might make her do.

"I dare you to let Cat do your make-up to make you look like the Joker and post pictures online." Jade says, smirking.

"What if we don't want to do the dare?" Tori asks before her sister can comment.

"Then the one who gave the dare gets to pick an even more embarrassing one and you _have_ to do it, no declining." Jade tells her, smirking at Tori.

"O-okay." Tori says, hoping she doesn't get anything too embarrassing then.

"Get my make-up kit from my room." Trina tells Cat, knowing how serious (no pun intended) Jade is about the dare being more embarrassing if the first is turned down.

"While she gets that, spin. If it lands on Cat, we'll wait." Jade tells Trina, taking control of the night.

"Fine." Trina says, spinning the bottle, sighing in relief when it lands on Tori. "Truth or dare?" She asks her sister, not wanting to embarrass her.

"Truth." Tori says quickly, not willing to risk a dare.

"Where do you get the money to buy all those games and gaming stuff?" Trina asks her sister, never knowing how she gets all that stuff without their parents giving her the money.

"I help the school, some teachers, and students with their computers, phones, stuff like that. Robbie helps, and we split the money we get." Tori explains, looking away as Cat returns, not knowing how Jade and Cat'll react to her getting paid to fix electronics.

"So that's why the principal keeps you after school once a month." Jade notes, shrugging. "You're turn." She tells Tori as Cat starts Trina's make-up.

"Okay." Tori says, nervously spinning the bottle, eyes widening when it lands on Jade. "Truth or dare?" She asks the pale girl across from her.

"Truth." Jade says, surprising Trina and Cat, the pale girl usually going for dares.

"How did you know I liked Hinata, and that version of her?" Tori asks, curious how Jade knew and taking the opportunity to ask.

"I overheard you and Robbie talking about your favorite characters that you wanted to dress up as for Halloween last year. I heard you say you liked her, and you were planning on dressing up as her because you thought you were the most like her, and wouldn't have to act out of character or something." Jade answers simply. "And I ordered the outfit, wig, and contacts, which are annoying as Hell, online a few months ago to wear at your families costume party for Halloween, but decided to wear it now." She says, knowing what the others might ask later. "My turn again." She says, chortling at how Cat's doing Trina's make-up. "Cat, truth or dare." She asks when the bottle stops at Cat's seat.

"Dare." Cat says, focused on doing the make-up.

"I dare you to…"

 **I'm ending it here because I can't think of a dare for Jade to give Cat. If anyone has any ideas, let me know and I'll pick my favorite for the final sleepover chapter.**

 **Sorry if Jade's explanation for getting the Hinata outfit wasn't good or anything and for the multiple jumps. I didn't want to stretch the chapter out by adding random things for during the movies and game.**

 **Thank you for reading, and I hope you review.**

 **Blessed Be.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Thank you for the follows, faves, and reviews.**

 **Sorry this took so long to get out. I know I wanted to get this and the new chapter for _'Directing His Best'_ out at the same time, but _'Directing'_ is taking longer than I thought, so I decided to get this out as I work on part three.**

 **Would anyone mind/care if I made _'Directing His Best'_ a couple of chapters longer than three? That way I can get chapters out a bit quicker.**

 **Thanks to Invader Johnny for Jade's dare to Cat.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own** _ **'VicTORious'**_ **or any characters.**

 **No POV**

"I dare you to kiss Trina's ass." Jade says with a smirk, brushing part of the Hinata wig back from her eyes. "Bare ass. Nothing in the way." She adds, glancing at Tori.

"Kay kay." Cat says, setting the make-up supplies down and urging Trina to drop her bottoms. "Ooh, no panties again." She says, pushing Trina forward.

"I forgot Cat likes eating us out from behind." Jade says quietly, no one hearing her, wanting to embarrass both Trina and Cat, but only embarrassing Trina and Tori.

"Hey, no licking." Trina says, standing up and pulling up her bottoms. "Finish my make-up and spin." She says, glaring at Jade for the dare.

"Phooey." Cat says, doing as Trina demanded. "Jade, truth or dare?" She asks after the bottle stopped at Jade.

"Dare." Jade says, shrugging.

"Uh, I dare you too…" Cat says, stopping to think as she does Trina's make-up, not seeing Tori fight a smile at how it messes with Trina's face, the pale make-up and red lipstick messing with how her face looks.

"Uh, nice make-up Treen." Tori says, giggling at her sister.

"Shut it, sis." Trina mumbles as Cat finishes the make-up.

"Ooh, I dare you to kiss Tori." Cat says, setting the make-up down and grabbing her phone to take pictures.

"Excuse me?" Tori asks, stunned, as she glances at Cat and Jade.

"Don't worry. She's a good kisser." Cat says, taking pictures of Trina, giggling at the make-up.

"Relax, Tori." Jade says, standing up. "Just imagine that you're kissing one of your favorite Anime characters." She says, strutting over to Tori as Cat uploads the pictures to her Slap page.

"Do your dare. I'm wiping this stuff off." Trina says, watching Jade cautiously. 'Why does Jade seem so eager to kiss Tori?' She thinks as she heads to her room to grab her make-up removing wipes.

"What kind of kiss does it have to be?" Tori asks Cat, stopping Jade.

"Just a kiss. Do what comes naturally." Cat responds, sitting down and watching, a knowing smirk on her face.

"Don't worry, no one's posting pictures online, or even taking any." Jade assures Tori, glancing at Cat with a warning in her eyes.

"O-okay." Tori says, standing up and facing Jade fully.

With a small smile, Jade leans forward, her lips touching Tori's. 'Damn, her lips are softer than I thought.' Jade thinks as she puts more effort into the kiss, keeping herself from pushing her tongue into Tori's mouth and turning it into a full make-out session.

"Whoa." Tori says when Jade ends the kiss.

"Interesting." Jade says, casually taking her seat.

"What?" Trina asks as she walks down the stairs, wiping the make-up off her face, thankful that Cat didn't do it heavily.

"I kissed a girl and I liked it. The taste of her cherry chapstick." Jade sings, making Tori blush. "Wasn't aware you used cherry chapstick." She says, stopping her singing, to Tori.

"I don't." Tori says, looking at her lap. "Shall we continue the game?" She asks, clearing her throat.

"Sure." Jade says, spinning the bottle. "Oh, this'll be fun. Tori, truth or dare?" She asks when the bottle stops, aimed at Tori.

"Truth." Tori answers quickly, afraid of a dare at the moment.

"How was my kiss?" Jade asks, a smirk on her face, but curious for Tori's answer.

"Why is that your question?" Trina asks, unsure if she likes the hint of eagerness from Jade for the answer.

"Nothing for you to concern yourself with." Jade answers, a small glare at Trina. "Your answer?" She asks Tori, softening her voice a bit.

"It was very good." Tori answers, hiding her blush with her hair. "My turn?" She asks, reaching for the bottle. Spinning it, she avoids Jade, letting out a sigh when it stops at her sister. "Truth or dare?" She asks her sister, eager for the kiss to be forgotten.

"Did you like Jade's kiss?" Trina asks, curious to know herself.

"Yes." Tori answers softly, barely audible.

"Okay." Trina says slowly, spinning the bottle. "Cat, truth or dare?" She asks, eyeing her sister and Jade before looking at the shorter girl.

"Dare." Cat answers, not-so-silently hoping that Trina gives her a dare like Jade did.

"I dare you call Tori's friend Robbie and pretend to have phone sex with him." Trina says, knowing the nerdy guy her sister is best friends with has had a crush on the shorter girl.

"I can't." Cat says, not seeing Tori's sigh of relief. "I don't know his number." She says, dashing Tori's hope.

"Tori does." Jade says, smirking at Tori. "And I must say, did not expect that dare, Trina." She says, looking to her friend/friend with benefits.

"Why?" Trina asks, raising an eyebrow at the paler girl.

"Because he's your sister's best friend. Embarrassing him doesn't seem like a sisterly thing to do to Tori." Jade answer, leaning back. "Where's your phone, Tori?" She asks the younger half-Latina.

"I am not giving anyone his number." Tori says, quickly shaking her head 'no'.

"Please?" Cat begs, standing up and moving to Tori's side, her hands in the 'begging' motion and a pout on her lips. "I'll give you a make-over." She tries, starting to bounce a bit.

 **Please don't hate me for this being slightly shorter than the last. I thought this would be an interesting way to end.**

 **Why would Trina want Cat to have fake phone sex with her sister's best friend? And should Tori give Cat Robbie's number? Or at least call it from her phone and remove it from her call log after? I have the next chapter planned, but I'm curious what everyone thinks.**

 **Thank you for reading. Hope you review.**

 **Blessed Be.** _ **  
**_


	7. Chapter 7

**Thank you for the follows, faves, and reviews.**

 **Does Tori give Cat Robbie's number, or does she refuse as to not embarrass her best friend? Find out soon.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own** _ **'VicTORious'**_ **or any characters.**

 **No POV**

"I'm sorry, no." Tori says, shaking her head and backing away.

"Please? I'll eat you out every day after school until graduation." Cat tries, using her talent for oral to try to get Tori on her side.

"If you turn that down, you're stronger than me, Vega. Cat's oral skills are better than mine." Jade says, hinting at something Tori barely catches.

"No." Tori says, impressing Jade and upsetting Cat. "May we play something else now?" She asks, wanting the game to end.

"Fine. Your turn to pick a game." Jade tells Cat, ending the conversation, much to Cat's and Trina surprise at agreeing with Tori.

"I vote we continue…"

"No. Truth or dare is over." Jade says, cutting off Cat. "Something else." She adds, silently telling Cat to stop.

"Phooey. I wanted to make Robbie cum over the phone." Cat says with a pout, moving to the Vega's garage where they keep the board games. "Can we play monopoly?" She calls from the garage.

"No. Takes too long." Trina calls back, looking at her sister. "I'm sorry for the dare." She tells Tori as Jade turns down Cat's idea for 'Chutes and Ladders' and 'Candyland'.

"How about 'Scene It'?" Cat asks, holding the box out for the others to see.

"Sure. I'm in control of the remote though." Jade says, standing up and standing beside Tori. "I'll be back. I'm gonna change into my sleep wear." She says, 'accidentally' brushing against Tori's ass as she walks away.

"If you're not back in thirty seconds, I'm in control of the remote." Trina says, knowing it'll take Jade longer than that to change out of the Hinata costume.

"Try me, Trina." Jade says, giving the elder Vega sister the bird as she ascends the stairs.

'Too bad Trina said I can't sleep in the nude like usual.' Jade thinks to herself as she enters Tori's room, where she stored her bag and change of clothes before she 'officially' arrived. "Fuck, I should've worn a bra under this." She says, removing the over shirt to reveal the mesh shirt underneath, her nipples poking through the material.

A few minutes later, after Jade quickly tosses the outfit and wig off and changes into a pair of sleep shorts and a tank top, both dark purple silk, she heads down, seeing the game is already set up. "Quicker than I thought." Trina says, handing Jade the remaining pieces to choose from, the Goth picking the director's clacker.

"One of the few times I take care of things quickly." Jade says, sitting beside Tori. "So, who goes first?" She asks, 'accidentally' brushing against Tori's thigh with her own bare one.

"We each roll a die. Highest number goes first, lowest last, and ties are rerolled." Trina explains, handing Jade a die. "We've already rolled. Cat goes first since she got a five. Then Tori with three, and me with two." She explains, playing with the remote as she waits for Jade to roll.

"Got a four. Looks like you're under, I mean after, me." Jade tells Tori with a seductive whisper. "Let's play, then we'll head to bed since it's already after ten." She tells the others as Trina starts the game and sets the number of players.

"Where is everyone sleeping, anyway?" Tori asks as Cat starts her turn.

"We're all sleeping in the living room. We'll move the couches away after the game, then set up the blankets and pillows." Trina says, watching Tori and Jade out of the corner of her eye. 'What is Jade planning?' She asks herself, staring at the two.

An hour later, Tori celebrates her victory, embarrassing herself in the process from the stares she receives from Jade and Cat, as the four move to push the couches aside for room. "How in the hell did you know that last question? Wasn't that movie from before your parents were born?" Jade asks Tori as Cat goes to get changed and the remaining three set up the living room to sleep.

"I watch a lot of classic movies sometimes." Tori says in defense, not looking at Jade or her ample cleavage. "Are there any plans tomorrow?" She asks her sister, changing the subject.

"Breakfast, cheerleading practice, maybe swim in the pool." Trina says, shutting off the kitchen light. "I'll be back. I'm grabbing my phone charger." She says, giving Jade a subtle warning look which Jade waves off.

"That's what you're sleeping in?" Jade asks once Trina disappears upstairs.

"What's wrong with it?" Tori asks, the night making her more comfortable around Jade than she expected, as she looks at her sleep wear.

"Nothing. But you should consider something next time." Jade says as Cat comes down the stairs in her own pair of sleep shorts and tank top, both pink.

"What?" Tori asks, staring at the paler teen.

"Try wearing a bra." Jade whispers, licking her lips as Tori covers her breasts, faintly feeling her erect nipple through the material. "Who's sleeping where?" She asks aloud as Trina makes her way downstairs.

"Tori, Cat, me, Jade." Trina answers, wanting to keep Tori separated from Jade.

"Well that's no fun." Jade says as she gets ready, moving away from Tori.

"That's the point." Trina says with a smirk of her own.

"One problem, Trina." Jade says as Tori shuts off the light and Trina shuts off the DVD player and t.v.

"And that is?" Trina asks, laying down beside Jade.

"Cat fondles and cuddles in her sleep." Jade says, closing her eyes to relax before bed.

"Shit." Trina says, forgetting how Cat gets and knowing Cat won't hesitate to cuddle up to Tori. "Tori, if Cat starts grabbing your boobs or butt in your sleep, just move them." She warns her sister before drifting off a bit.

"WHAT?!" Tori yells, not expecting Trina's warning.

 **And that's it for this one. Next chapter will have a bit of a time skip. Not a lot, but enough to advance the story a bit. I'm starting to feel like this is just a filler story, so I'm skipping to get to a moment where Tori and Jade get closer and the plot kicks in more.**

 **Also, since I started a zombie fic, this will be taking a break for the month. I'll resume it early November after I finish _'Survivors'_.**

 **Thank you for reading, and I hope you review.**

 **Blessed Be.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Thank you for the follows, faves, and reviews. As I said last chapter, this one starts with a bit of a time jump and the story moving forward a bit.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own** _ **'VicTORious'**_ **or any characters.**

 **Tori POV**

"Hey, have you considered forgoing gyms and the Elite Four in our game? I kinda like what they're planning in Sun and Moon." Robbie asks me as we head into school a couple of weeks after the sleepover.

"What, like multiple islands with bosses to beat and move forward?" I ask, heading for my locker. I have yet to tell him, not that I ever will, about Cat wanting to have phone sex with him during the sleepover.

"Well, not islands. I was thinking more like five or six big arenas where you have to compete in a challenge of sorts. Like, one is a battle, one is like the Pokemon contests, stuff like that. Different challenges to show off the different things you can do in the Pokemon universe." Robbie clarifies as we get to my locker, patiently waiting as I open it.

"Okay. And how would we design them?" I ask, exchanging my books. "Since it's just going to be us who play it and we're not planning on posting it online because of what happened with 'Uranium', are we going to use past characters from the anime and games to be the ones in charge of each 'arena'?" I ask, closing my locker.

"Sure." Robbie says with a nod.

As we plan out our game idea, I think back to the sleepover, and how I woke up the morning after.

 **Flashback**

"Cat, get your hands off my sister's chest." I hear as I start to wake up.

"I don't wanna. They're so soft." I hear after, this one more tired than the first.

Before I know it, I feel my breasts being squeezed, making me wake up. "Cat, release Tori. Now." I hear from a third voice, this one a bit harsh and demanding.

"Fine. You're just jealous I played with them first." I hear the second voice say again, which I now recognize as Cat's.

"What do you mean, 'played with them'?" I ask, rolling over and sitting up, seeing Trina and Jade already dressed and Cat laying on her back, her sleep shirt pulled up showing her tanned stomach.

"Nothing." Cat says innocently as she sits up and stretches.

"Cat, what did you do to Tori as she slept?" Trina asks, her hands on her hips as she stares at Cat.

"Pinched, squeezed, tickled. The usual stuff." Cat says, standing up. "Gotta pee!" She says, jogging past Trina and Jade and heading into the downstairs bathroom.

"I think she tried licking them too." Jade says, making my eyes widen. "There are wet spots on your shirt." She says, pointing to my chest. Sure enough, around where my nipples are, it looks like someone dripped water on my chest. But, from what Jade just said, I know it's not water.

 **Flashback End**

"Hey, did you hear me?" Robbie asks, knocking me out of my thoughts as we enter the library.

"Sorry. My mind wandered. What's up?" I ask, shaking my head clear of the thoughts of Cat fondling me as I slept and the hint of jealousy in Jade's eyes before I ran upstairs to change.

"I asked you if you had any ideas on character designs for the male and female trainer you can choose from in the beginning, and if we should add in the ability to change clothes or something." Robbie asks as we sit down and pull out our laptops.

"I was thinking we have it so we pick a gender, then a name. And when a starter is picked, you get an option of two or three options for clothing, depending on what starter you picked." I say, shrugging as my laptop boots up.

"Oh look, it's the nerds again." We hear behind us, making both of us freeze.

"Leave us alone, Ryder." Robbie says, avoiding Ryder's gaze.

"The fuck did you say to me, nerd?" Ryder says, grabbing Robbie's laptop. "Look at me, Four-Eyes." He demands, grabbing the back of Robbie's chair and turning it around so Robbie's face to face with him.

"Hey, give him back his laptop." I say, trying to grab for it.

"Not happening, Creampuff." Ryder says, smacking my hand away. "So, what are you nerds doing?" He asks, chortling as he messes with Robbie's laptop, almost dropping it as he's only using one hand to hold it and his other hand alternates from slapping my hand away and messing with the keys.

"It's none of your business." Robbie says, reaching for his laptop.

"Fuck off." Ryder says, pushing Robbie's hand away. A move that makes Robbie and I stare in shock as the laptop falls and hits the ground. "Not my fault it fell. You two were the ones bumping me." He says carelessly as he leaves, laughing at us.

"No. I didn't back anything up from what we worked on last night." Robbie says, dropping to the ground and picking up his laptop, looking through the files.

"It's okay. Maybe nothing happened." I try, not liking how the screen is cracked.

"Do you have a cable I can borrow to hook this up to a PC and check to see if it's just the screen or worse?" Robbie asks, looking at me.

"Yeah. Here." I say, handing him a cable from my bag, the cable designed to plug into a laptop and monitor. "How's it look?" I ask a moment later when he uses one of the school's computer monitors.

"Oh, thank God. I just need to fix the monitor." Robbie says, making both of us let loose a sigh of relief.

"What's wrong with you two?" We hear from behind us, this voice feminine. Turning around, we see Jade and Cat standing there, both dressed in their cheerleader uniforms.

"Ryder saw us, grabbing Robbie's laptop and dropped it. We were just checking to make sure it's okay." I answer, trying not to look at how much leg Jade's showing with the cheerleader skirt.

"Is anything broken?" Cat asks Robbie, not seeing Jade rolling her eyes.

"N-no. Just the monitor. But I can get it fixed in no time after school." Robbie answers with a blush.

"You said Ryder did this? Ryder Daniels?" Jade asks me, raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah. He's been messing with us all year." I answer, avoiding her gaze.

"Cat, tell Trina I'll be a little late for cheerleading practice." Jade says, turning to leave.

"Why? Where are you going?" Cat asks, watching Jade leave before turning her attention to Robbie.

"To talk with Daniels." Jade answers, heading for the door.

"Don't use your scissors. You know you're not allowed to have them in school anymore." Cat calls out, her attention on Robbie checking his laptop for issues.

"Wait, why would she need scissors if she's talking to Ryder?" I ask, afraid of the answer.

"Because Jade's version of 'talking' to people like Ryder ends in a pain and bloodshed usually." Cat says nonchalantly as Robbie accidentally opens a folder of Cat in her cheerleading uniform during practices and games. "Ooh, nice pics." She says, impressed by Robbie's photography skills.

"Uh, excuse me?" I ask, amused by the embarrassment on Robbie's face as he clicks out of the folder and into another, this one with just concept art for our game.

"Oh, don't worry. None of the blood is ever Jade's, and the worse pain she deals with is her foot or hand after kicking or punching people." Cat says, shrugging. "Uh, Robbie. Why is your background a picture of me in my pajamas?"

 **And that's it for now. I wanted to show the friendship of Robbie and Tori a bit more, as well as show how protective Jade can get with people she cares about. Also, kinda had to throw in Robbie having pictures of Cat. Will we find out why and how he has a picture of Cat in pajamas, will Cat have a problem with it, will Jade get in trouble, and will Ryder be speaking with a much higher voice from now on? Find out next chapter.**

 **And to the first person to point out where Ryder's nickname for Tori came from, I'll PM you (if a member of the site) on what you win. (It's most likely going to be a prompt for a one-shot. I'll just give you a list of fandoms and pairings to choose from when you give me your idea.)**

 **Anyway, thank you for reading. Hope you liked it and you review.**

 **Blessed Be.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Thank you for the follows, faves, and reviews. This chapter takes place later in the day of the last, and we'll find out not only how Robbie got pics of Cat in her cheerleading uniform, but what Jade did to Ryder and the aftermath of that.**

 **Also, a few of you guessed right about where Ryder's nickname for Tori came from. It was from _'Carmilla'_. I recently finished the entire series, and it was stuck in my head while writing that chapter.  
**

 **I don't remember what roles I gave Lane and Sikowitz, so for this, since Helen is the coach for the girls, Lane is still the school guidance counselor and Sikowitz is the principal.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own** _ **'VicTORious'**_ **or any characters.**

 **No POV**

"Jade, you can't just attack the guy because he made you mad." Sikowitz, the school's principal, says as he stares at the cheerleader, an injured Ryder Daniels sitting beside her.

"He smashed that Shapiro kid's laptop, and insulted Trina's sister. Besides, the guy thinks he's God's gift to women. It's about time someone puts him in his place." Jade says, a quick glance at Ryder, a bag of ice over his groin, another over his right eye.

"You attacked me in the hallway for no reason. I didn't touch that geek's laptop, and I didn't say anything to that four-eyed freak." Ryder says in defense, his voice a little high pitched, making Jade smirk at the squeak in his voice.

"Mr. Daniels, enough." Sikowitz says, not liking the stories he's heard about the Basketball star. "Now, Miss West, why did you attack Mr. Daniels? I wasn't aware you were friends with Mr. Shapiro and Miss Vega." He asks her, a side glance at Ryder to stop him from interrupting.

"Well, for one thing, he deserves it. And Tori and I kinda became friends during the sleepover a few weeks ago, and she's a nice girl." Jade says, shrugging. "As for Shapiro, I might not care for the kid too much, but he's not a bad guy or anything."

"Like that covers anything? You barely know them, yet you defend them? What the hell?" Ryder asks, glaring at Jade through his one good eye.

"Language, Mr. Daniels." Sikowitz says, staring at Ryder. "And might I point out that the library has cameras. Cameras that saw everything." He points out, a small glare at Jade's amused look at the shocked look on Ryder's face. "Now, why were the two of you in the library, anyway? Tori and Robbie, I understand. It was a free period and the librarian let them in, knowing nothing would happen. But you two were supposed to be in class. Why?" He asks them, leaning forward in his chair.

"I had a project to work on." Ryder says lamely, shrugging his shoulders and wincing when the ice slides against his groin and black eye.

"No, you followed Tori and Robbie in, probably to get Tori to partner with you on that Science midterm because you suck ass at anything that doesn't involve playing with your balls." Jade says, not looking at Ryder. "I saw you standing outside the library doors, so after you went in, I followed."

"Okay, first, why weren't either of you in class? You should've been in class by the time Tori and Robbie entered the library." Sikowitz asks, stopping Ryder from arguing with Jade.

"I just got back from a doctor's appointment and changed into my uniform when I saw Ryder here practically stalking Tori and Robbie." Jade explains, indicating the doctor's pass on Sikowitz's desk. "Now, what's your story, Mr. Daniels?" She asks, smirking again.

"Jade." Sikowitz warns before Ryder explains himself.

"I was running late to gym class, and I was going to _ask_ Tori to tutor me for the Science midterm." Ryder says, looking at the principal.

"How could you be running late to a class that's just down the hall from your previous class? And don't say because you went to your locker." Sikowitz says, looking at Ryder's schedule on his computer. 'Remind me to thank Robbie for showing me how to look this stuff up easily.' He thinks to himself, turning the monitor around for Ryder to see.

"Yes, Mr. Daniels. How could you be running late?" Jade asks, enjoying Ryder's hint of worry.

"Jade. One more word, and you're getting a detention." Sikowitz warns, raising an eyebrow at her actions.

"I had to go to my car to get my gym clothes. I took them home to have them washed, and I forgot to bring them in with me when I got here." Ryder says, his story believable.

"Yes, Jade?" Sikowitz asks with a sigh, silently wondering why Jade raised her hand like she was in class.

"How could he have gone to his car to get his gym clothes when the school's parking lot was in the opposite direction he came from, and he had no bag with him?" Jade asks, enjoying the questions aimed at Ryder.

"She brings up a good point." Sikowitz says, nodding to himself. "Where did you come from, if not the school's parking lot?" He asks Ryder, regretting having both in at the same time.

"I had to use the bathroom, and I saw Tori on the way, so I detoured to ask." Ryder says, ignoring Jade.

"Okay." Sikowitz says, not fully believing Ryder. "Jade, three days of detention after school for assault on school grounds, starting today. I'll talk to Helen to have you excused from cheerleading practice. You're dismissed." He tells her, waving her off.

On her way out, Jade hears Sikowitz start to question Ryder, knowing parts of Ryder's story don't make sense. On her way to her next class, she sees Tori and Robbie by the girl's locker room, clearly waiting for someone. "Any reason you two are waiting by the girl's locker room?" Jade asks, walking over to them and leaning against the wall, intending to change before going to the detention room, the detention slip from Sikowitz in hand.

"How'd it go?" Tori asks, facing Jade fully.

"Three days detention, starting today, for kicking Ryder's balls into his throat." Jade says, smirking when Robbie whines and covers his groin, a pained look on his face. "Sikowitz is chewing him out now. So, why are you here? Him, especially?" She asks, nodding to Robbie.

"We were waiting for you, to see how it went. Why do you seem so okay with detention?" Tori asks, staring at Jade.

"I've gotten detention before, so it's no big deal. I'm just heading in to change into my regular clothes since I can't practice for a few days." Jade says, heading for the door. "You stay out here. No boys aloud in the girl's room." She says, knowing it'd be every boy's fantasy to be allowed in a girl's locker room as they change. "How you getting home?" She asks Tori as she heads for her locker, a small smirk at the embarrassment on Tori's face at the girl's either changing into their cheerleading uniforms if they haven't changed before they left or that are changing into their regular clothes after gym class.

"Robbie's driving me so we can work on our game." Tori says, looking away when a particularly busty girl changes out of her sports bra and into a regular bra.

"How's his laptop?" Jade asks, stopping at her locker and opening it, grabbing her bag with her regular clothes in it.

"Fine. We're swinging by his house to pick up his older one so we can change the screens without losing any data." Tori says, looking away when Jade takes off her top, her large chest barely contained in the sports bra.

"What's up, Tori? We're all women here. You can stare if you want." Jade says, taking off her sports bra and grabbing her half-cup bra. "Hell, Cat usually tries to play with them. That girl as a boob addiction, I swear." She says, laughing as she puts the bra on and grabs her top.

"I'm fine. Just a little weird, that's all." Tori says, looking at the locker beside Jade as Jade pulls her cheerleading skirt off and changes. "Why am I in here?" She asks as Jade pulls a knee-length black skirt up her legs.

"So we can talk before I go to detention. Tell Trina I'll be over after detention." She says, changing from her usual shoes while in her cheerleading uniform to the shoes she wears every other day.

"Do you know what Ryder got?" Tori asks, following Jade out of the locker room.

"Not yet. Sikowitz sent me out before he started talking to Ryder about it." Jade says, nodding to Robbie.

"See you later." Tori says a few minutes later when Jade splits away to go to detention, the three sharing a somewhat relaxing walk through the halls.

"Later." Jade says, nodding to Robbie as she heads into the detention room, the schools' guidance counselor Lane acting as head of detention again. "What's up Lane?" She asks, sitting down.

Outside, Tori and Robbie head to Robbie's car to head to the Vega house. "I have to ask, how exactly did you get those pictures of Cat? Especially the ones from our sleepover?" Tori asks as she gets into the passenger seat and Robbie starts the car, the title theme of _'The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess'_ playing from Robbie's radio.

"Uh, well, you see…" Robbie says, embarrassed as he pulls out of his parking space.

"You hacked into our home security cameras again, didn't you?" Tori asks, amused.

"Maybe." Robbie says, glad Tori isn't fuming at him for using the home security cameras to take pics of Cat.

"You're lucky you cover your tracks and you don't have anything of her, or Trina, or me, changing." Tori says, a small smile. "Oh, and Robbie?" She asks as he drives towards his house.

"Yeah?" Robbie asks, eyes forward as he takes a quick glance at Tori.

"Delete the pics and stop hacking into our security system." Tori says, patting Robbie's shoulder.

 **That's it for this. Next chapter will have another time skip to speed up the story.**

 **I'm aware what Robbie did is illegal, but Tori let it slide because, as we'll see next chapter, Cat didn't seem to mind and he's not posting them online or anything.**

 **Let me know if things in Sikowitz's office made sense. I've never got called to the principal's office, so I have no idea how that stuff works.**

 **Thank you for reading, and I hope you review.**

 **Blessed Be.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Thank you for the follows, faves, and reviews so far. And to the reviewer wondering where Andre is, I can't really explain. I write what comes to mind, and the characters that come with the ideas, so some characters won't be seen. I can't promise we'll start seeing Andre more to make up for his lack of absence, but he will be seen throughout this fic.**

 **This has, yet again, another time skip. This time a bit greater, not by much, than before and starts showing where the 'seduction' comes in more and a hint at what I mentioned in the summary about Tori changing.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own** _ **'VicTORious'**_ **or any characters.**

 **No POV**

 **One Week After the 'Ryder Incident'**

"Uh, why are you sitting with us?" Tori asks Jade during lunch. Usually, it's just Tori and Robbie, but today, Jade decided to join them, with Cat and Trina following suit.

"What? You don't want me sitting here?" Jade asks from Tori's free side, Cat taking Robbie's free side and Trina across from Tori.

"I think it's more 'why are the popular cheerleaders' sitting with us." Robbie says, blushing when Jade turns her attention, though momentarily, towards him.

"There were no other available seats, and I'd like to think we're friends now." Jade says, ignoring the raised eyebrow from Trina. "Besides, Cat has a question for Shapiro here." She says, nodding towards Cat.

"Me? Why me?" Robbie asks. Though glad that Cat didn't have a problem with him having pictures of her (she found out by accident that he had pics of her in a bikini from the few times the girls did cheer practice during a small pool party with just them and Tori), it didn't mean they were friends or anything, so the redhead wanting to ask him something confuses him.

"Are you doing anything this Friday after school?" Cat asks Robbie as she eats her salad, dressed in a pair of light blue jean shorts, a light pink tank top, and a hint of her white bra underneath, her hair in a ponytail.

"Uh, working on something with Tori. Why?" Robbie asks, looking around the table for any possible help.

"Want to hang out?" Cat asks, sipping her water. "I got a new bikini and I wanted to model it for you." She says with a small smirk.

"What?" Robbie squeaks out, accidentally spilling his Coke on his lap.

"Trust me. You'll like it." Cat says, grabbing a napkin and 'cleaning up' the spilled soda. "So, what do you say? Want to hang out at my place for a few hours after school? No one'll be home. Just us." She says as she pats the drying soda, giggling at the blush on his cheeks and the obvious sign of his 'excitement'. "I'll take that as a yes. Besides, Tori's busy that day now too." She says, peaking at Tori.

"Uh, why, why am I busy?" Tori asks, looking away from what Cat's doing, meeting Jade's eyes.

"We're going out Friday." Jade answers, smirking a bit at Tori's flushed look. "Trina will help you get dressed." She says, taking a bite of her veggie burrito. "Oh, and keep the glasses. You look hot in them." She says after swallowing the bite.

"Ihavetogo!" Robbie says quickly, standing up and running towards the school, his bag in front of his groin.

"So close." Cat whispers before going back to her food.

Later that day, Tori and Robbie sit in the library to look up information for a History assignment they have. Their reason for doing it in the library instead of at home is because, after lunch, Tori told Robbie that Cat promised to meet up with him to convince him to hang out after school on Friday.

"So, lunch was interesting." Tori says to Robbie as they use the school's computers to look up what they need, keeping her voice low so any of the other few students don't hear them.

"Why did she do that? And why me? She could have any guy she wanted, so why pick me?" Robbie asks, a little louder than intended. "And since when are you and Jade friends? At least enough for her and Cat to sit with us?" He asks, a blush forming from remembering what Cat did earlier.

"I don't know, to be honest. She didn't seem to mind you having those pics of her on your laptop though, so that was a good sign. I remember when that guy Steven had a pic of Cat in her cheer uniform, she kicked him between the legs. But with you, she smiled." Tori tells him as they work, taking notes on what she needs to remember for the assignment. "And I don't have a clue on why they sat with us. I mean, Trina barely sits with us, and that's only when Jade and Cat are still in the gym or something. And what was that about there not being any available tables? There were at least two open tables, and one table with the other cheerleaders, when they sat down." She says, shaking her head.

"What happened at that sleepover?" Robbie asks, closing his notebook and putting it away. "After that, Jade started acting different around you, and now Cat is basically flirting with me. What happened?" He asks again, closing the web browser and shutting off the monitor.

"Well, something did happen that I didn't tell you about." Tori says, doing the same, avoiding Robbie's face.

"What?" Robbie asks as they stand up and go to leave.

"We were playing truth or dare, and Cat was dared to call you and try to have phone sex with you, but I refused to give her your number." Tori says quickly as they leave the library, barely getting it all out in one breath.

"She what?" Robbie asks, stopping in his tracks.

"Cat wanted to make you cum over the phone, but Tori wouldn't let her, even after Cat begged her to and promised to eat out Tori. But, Tori being the good friend she is, didn't want to embarrass you." They hear behind them. Turning around, they see a smirking Jade leaning against the wall.

"Jade." Tori says, jumping from what she perceives as Jade's sudden arrival.

"I love it when you say my name." Jade says seductively as she pushes off the wall and struts towards Tori. "Oh, by the way Shapiro. I'd hang out with Cat. It's rare she actually likes when someone has pictures of her in her uniform or a bikini, so her wanting you to take more pics of her in a bikini she most likely bought to show you, go for it. And as for her rubbing you during lunch, she just used the spilled soda as an excuse to rub you. If that didn't happen, she was bound to start rubbing you eventually." She tells Robbie, seeming to want him and Cat together.

"What, what are you doing here?" Tori asks, Robbie too stunned to say anything after Jade's admittance.

"Trina had to leave, so she couldn't wait for you. And since she drove you and Shapiro to school, I decided I'd give you two a ride home." Jade says, moving behind Shapiro and pushing him to make him move. "Don't worry, Cat left too. She has homework and she likes getting it done as early as possible. Except for Friday. She does that stuff on Sunday." She ways, easily pushing Shapiro down the hall, Tori walking beside them.

"Why are you being so nice? Just last month, you said a word to us. Now, you're sitting with us in lunch, trying to get Cat and Robbie together, and acting like we're friends. Why?" Tori asks, finding Jade's behavior suspicious.

"Relax, Tori. I'm not trying to embarrass you or Shapiro." Jade says when they get to the double doors and opens them. "Just know that what I'm doing is genuine. And as for Cat and Robbie here, well, that's a different story." She says, dragging Robbie out. "Now, you want to snap him out of it, or am I dragging him to my car?" She asks, glancing at Robbie.

"Fine. But if you hurt him, or embarrass him, or anything like that, I'll make you regret it." Tori says, snapping her fingers in Robbie's face, snapping him out of the daze he was in.

"As long as that requires whips, chains, and maybe a butt plug, go for it." Jade whispers in Tori's ear before heading for her car, a now stunned Tori staring at her.

 **And that's it for now. Hope this helped speed up the story a bit.**

 **How does everyone like the way I'm going with Cabbie? I know I said there was a possibility of CaTorAde, but that'll most likely be friendship only. And me saying there would also be Trina/Beck/Cat was only for the beginning. I intended there to be more, but with how this is going, the only CaTorAde will be friendship, and Beck will only get with Trina. (That's if I make it Brina. I'm kinda leaning towards Trandre with Beck basically becoming a player or something.)**

 **Anyway, hope you liked it, thank you for reading, and please review.**

 **Blessed Be.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Thanks for the follows, faves, and reviews so far. This chapter, like the last two, has a time skip. This time, it skips to Friday night where Tori and Jade 'hang out', the start anyways, and Robbie hangs out with Cat to take pictures. I won't show too much of the Robbie/Cat part, but we will the start of their evening.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own** _ **'VicTORious'**_ **or any characters.**

 **No POV**

"Oh, Jade. Hey." Tori says, opening the door after hearing a rapid succession of knocks. "What are you doing here?" She asks, stepping aside and letting Jade enter.

"We have a date, remember?" Jade asks, walking in and looking at Tori. "I thought Trina was supposed to help you get ready? Why are you wearing your school clothes still?" She asks, staring at Tori's outfit.

"You were serious about that? I told Trina to go out with that jerk Beck." Tori says, staring at Jade.

"Of course I was serious." Jade says, rolling her eyes. "Clearly, since I dressed up." She says, twirling around to show Tori her full outfit. Instead of her usual tank top and jeans, Jade put on a dark green spaghetti strap dress that goes just past her knees, light grey leggings, small heeled shoes, and her hair is down and curled more than usual, with her make-up done in a lightly shaded green around her eyes, light blush, and dark red lipstick, the dress flaring open as she spins. "What do you think?" She asks, facing Tori again.

"You look gorgeous." Tori admits, staring at the cheerleader.

"Good. Now go get dressed and do your hair and make-up the best you can. And leave the glasses. I wasn't kidding when I said you look hot in them." Jade says, hands on her hips and watching Tori. 'Good girl.' She thinks as Tori heads up the stairs, unaware of Jade staring at her ass. 'I hope Trina at least left the outfit out I told her to.' She thinks when she hears a door close.

Twenty minutes later, Tori comes down the stairs, dressed and her hair and make-up done. Turning around, Jade smirks at the sight before her. Gone are the jeans and t-shirts Tori always wears in school. Now, the youngest Vega is wearing tank top and skirt, both matching Jade's dress but a lighter shade, her make-up done lightly to showcase her cheeks and eyes, her lipstick a light red (Jade notes she did unevenly in her lack of experience with lipstick) to match the light shade of her eye shadow. Since she didn't have any leggings, and she didn't want to grab a pair of Trina's Tori's legs are bare, and the shoes making her calves stand out more. "How do I look?" Tori asks shyly, looking down.

"Fucking hell." Jade says, walking over to Tori. "Next time, not so much lipstick or eyeshadow. Other than that, guys are gonna be hurt tonight." She says, grabbing a napkin from the kitchen table to help Tori fix her make-up.

"Why?" Tori asks, looking up at Jade.

"Because you're fucking gorgeous, and they're going to think they have a chance with you. They don't. Now close your eyes and lips. We need to get rid of some of the excess." Jade says, licking her lips when Tori closes her eyes. "If any guys, or even other girls, give you trouble, let me know." She says, throwing the napkin away in the trash can the Vegas usually keep by the couches.

"Where are we going?" Tori asks when Jade tells her she can open her eyes.

"There's an under twenty-one dance club a few blocks from here. We're going there to dance and relax. Besides, I want to know if you learned anything from watching us practice for so long." Jade says with a smirk as she guides Tori out of the house and to her car.

"I don't dance." Tori says quickly, tensing up at the thought of so many people watching her.

"Liar." Jade says, unlocking her car. "I saw you dance a few months ago after we practiced. You got moves, chica." She says, releasing Tori's hand. "Now come on. I want to see you move." She says, opening the passenger door for Tori. "And whether that's on the dance floor or just the two of us, I don't mind." She adds with a whisper as Tori hesitantly gets into Jade's car.

"What?" Tori asks, eyes wide.

"Don't worry. Nothing sexual." Jade says, heading to the driver's side. "Not yet, anyway." She adds to herself before climbing in. "Here. Pick some music as I drive." She says, handing Tori her phone.

Ten minutes later, after busy traffic from people either getting off a later shift, starting a late shift, or heading out themselves, the two arrive at the local dance club, a small place for teens called 'The Studio', a name Jade finds amusing because of the similar name to a club from the seventies.

"How do you know about this place?" Tori asks as they get to the line, Jade dragging her to the front and pat the other high school students waiting to get in.

"I know a guy." Jade says simply, not elaborating. "Move." She tells the doorman, a dark-skinned teen with dreadlocks.

"Sorry, you got to…" The doorman says as he turns to face Jade. "Oh, hey Jade. Haven't seen you in a while." He says, a smile forming on his face. "And who's your friend?" He asks, nodding to Tori.

"Been busy, Dre. And this is Tori, Trina's sister." Jade says, her left arm around Tori's shoulders. "So, can I go in, or what?" She asks, smiling at him.

"Yeah sure. You know the rules. No trouble, no fighting, no forcing the DJ to change the music because you don't like dance music in a _dance_ club." Andre tells Jade, putting emphasis on 'dance'.

"I don't start trouble, I don't pick fights, and just because it's a dance club doesn't mean the only play dance music." Jade says, walking past him and pulling Tori with her. "He acts as bouncer and a few other things here on the weekends when he's not training for a game or something. And after the injury last month, he has more time to work and earn money. And yes, that's Andre Harris, co-captain of the basketball team." She explains, answering Tori's unasked questions.

Meanwhile, as Tori and Jade enter the dance club and Jade leads Tori to a table in the back where they're less likely to be bothered, Robbie walks up to Cat's house and knocks on her door, surprised when it opens a few seconds later. "You're early." Cat says, letting him past her, a pink silk robe on to hide what she's wearing underneath.

"Sorry. I can come back if you want?" Robbie asks nervously, ready to leave and return when he's supposed to be there, an hour from now.

"No no. Stay." Cat says, closing and locking the door. "I just got out of the shower and was about to change. Wait here. I'll be back down after I get dressed." She says, the robe barely closed since she didn't bother to fully tie the sash, showing that she's not wearing anything above her waist.

"Uh, o-okay." Robbie says, sitting on a recliner.

'Good choice.' Cat thinks to herself when he sits down. "It'll take a while, so get comfortable." She says, heading for the stairs.

"Uh, why will it take a while?" Robbie can't help but ask, looking over at Cat.

"Because silly." Cat says with a small giggle. "I don't wear clothes when I shower or put lotion on." She says, ascending the stairs.

"Oh, God." Robbie whispers when Cat disappears upstairs.

 **Yeah, I decided to make this a two part instead of one. How does everyone like me making Andre a bouncer at an under twenty-one club? Also, the owner of the club is someone I'm sure you'll like. All I'll say is he was in another Dan Schneider show on Nickelodeon, and is older, though not too much, than the** _ **'VicTORious'**_ **cast. Any ideas?**

 **Thank you for reading. Hope you review.**

 **Blessed Be.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Thank you for the follows, faves, and reviews. This starts with the rest of Cat and Robbie's evening. After that, it'll jump back and will continue where Tori and Jade's part left off. This is long not only for those two reasons, but because I won't be updating again this week since, in the U.S., Thursday in Thanksgiving. Updates will resume next week though.**

 **A lot of you thought the owner of the club Jade took Tori to is run by Spencer. I won't say if you were wrong or right, but you will find out shortly after they walk into the club.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own** _ **'VicTORious'**_ **or any characters.**

 **No POV**

 **Valentine House**

As Cat showers, Robbie sits in her living room, staring ahead as he tries, and fails, to ignore the image of Cat showering and rubbing lotion on her body before coming downstairs. Ten minutes later, he hears her footsteps descending the stairs. Turning around her, he sees her back in her robe, her hair in a ponytail and looking slightly wet still.

"Sorry I took so long. Couldn't decide which bikini to start with." Cat says, walking over to Robbie.

"Th-that's fine. So, where do you want to do this?" Robbie asks, unaware of how that sounded to Cat.

"Well, I was thinking my room. My bed is _super_ comfortable." Cat says, catching what Robbie said and going with it. "Come." She says, turning around and heading back for the stairs, looking over her shoulder and smirking when Robbie gets up and follows. 'Let's hope it won't be this easy later.' She thinks, walking up the stairs.

"So, what did you pick?" Robbie asks after Cat opens her door and lets him empty first.

"Oh, something I think you'll like." Cat says, closing the door and facing Robbie fully. "I bought a few, all different colors and styles, and I decided to work on showing more." She says, undoing the sash around her waist and letting the robe drop, showing a bikini who's top is almost like a tank top with thin straps that drops just below her breasts, and the bottoms are a booty short style, both a light red that mixes well with her skin tone. "What do you think?" She asks, turning around and holding her arms out, stopping when her back is to him, giving him more than enough time to stare, before turning around to face him again.

"I-I-I thought you said you were working to show more?" Robbie asks, staring at her petite frame, not seeing the small smirk on Cat's face at the evidence of his 'enjoyment' of her bikini.

"I didn't say what I was showing more of." Cat says, kicking her robe aside and heading for her bed. "Well, are you going to take pictures? Or are you taking mental pictures?" She asks, giggling as she sits on her bed, positioning herself on her knees and leaning forward, her arms pressing her petite chest together a bit.

"Uh-huh." Robbie says, slowly reaching for his camera and turning it on, his attention mainly on her pose. "So, uh, how many bikinis did you plan on me shooting you in?" He asks, again missing a possible way to take that, a point Cat doesn't miss, as he raises his camera and starts taking pictures as she moves into various poses, all seductive without seeming pornographic.

"Four. Five, if you count a 'special' one I bought earlier today." Cat says, now on her side with her right arm propping her head up, her left arm over her stomach, and her legs pressed together. "How many poses do you want per bikini?" She asks, moving so she's laying on her stomach, her ankles crossing as she bends her knees and her arms, resting her head on her arms after fixing her hair and Robbie resumes taking pictures.

"Up to you." Robbie says, getting into the moment and forgetting his nervousness. "Where do you plan on changing, anyway?" He asks, momentarily getting a look around her room and not seeing a place for her to change without him seeing, unless she uses the restroom they passed on their way up the stairs.

"Right here." Cat says, getting off of her bed and walking to her small walk-in closet, the door a saloon style that, depending on where she's standing, will only cover her chest to thighs, less if she's closer to the doors. "Oh, and by the way, you can take pictures of me changing if you want. I trust you not to put them online." She says, bending over with her back to him, licking her lips when he subconsciously takes a few pictures of her butt. 'If he likes this one, wait until he sees the last one.' She thinks, standing up. "Next one." She says, pushing the doors open and walking in, removing the bikini top before the doors stop swinging back and forth.

For the next half an hour, Robbie takes pictures of Cat in her varying bikinis. Her second one, the same color as the first, showed a bit more skin. Instead of a tank top style top, it was styled closer to a sports bra, but modified to have a heart shape cut out of the chest area, showing a bit of cleavage. Likewise, the bottoms were smaller than the last, showing a small amount of the lower part of her butt and a hint more skin around the waist than the last showed. After a few poses, all different from what she showed in the last bikini but equally seductive in Robbie's eyes, she moves to change into her third one, this time dropping the bottoms before even opening the doors, showing Robbie she's not wearing panties under her bikini bottoms. 'Oh, God.' Robbie thinks at the brief moment of seeing her bare butt before the doors closed. "Take your time. I need to change memory cards." He says, seeing that the count of pictures is close to it's max.

"Kay kay." Cat says, tossing the bikini she just had on out of her closet, unaware that the bottoms landed on Robbie's head as he was taking the full memory card out to replace it.

A minute later, after Robbie gives the okay (and tosses the bikini bottoms aside), Cat comes out in her third bikini, this one keeping up the pattern of showing more skin than the last, making Robbie wonder what the 'special' bikini she mentioned will show. This one, unlike the others, is a darker shade, closely matching her lightly tanned skin in the light. Like before, the bottoms show more thigh and butt, while the top seems to cover her breasts and doesn't show any cleavage, something Robbie is internally thankful for. "Wow. You look great, Cat." Robbie admits easily, taking pictures as Cat poses.

"Thank you. Have you considered taking pictures for the yearbook?" Cat asks, leaning against the wall beside her closet as she poses, flipping her hair over her right shoulder.

"I don't really like when my pictures get out there." Robbie says, taking a few pictures of her leaning against the wall. "May I ask you a question?" He asks a moment later as Cat heads into her closet to change into the fourth bikini.

"Sure. What's up?" Cat asks, again tossing the bikini she just wore out of her closet, this time barely missing Robbie.

"You could get anyone to take pictures of you. And I know you said it's because you know I won't share them online or anything, but why me? We barely know each other." Robbie asks, not looking at the closet as Cat changes.

"Because any other guy would expect sex or something for this, or think that's why I invited them over. You're not a perv like the rest of them, so I really don't care what you do with these pics. Hell, if you get yourself off to them, go for it. You won't advertise the pics, and what you do in the privacy of your own room is your business." Cat says, shrugging her shoulders as she walks out of the closet. "Remember how I said I had a few bikinis to show you? Well, I skipped a couple." She says, walking in front of him.

The sight before him stuns Robbie. Expecting her to wear something similar to what he's used to seeing at a beach (or the pics he has of her at the Vega house during a pool party with the girls), he's frozen at the sight of Cat in a tiny bikini. The bottoms barely cover her mound, and the thin straps reaching around her hips seem almost invisible compared to her skin tone. The tip, likewise, barely covers anything. Instead of covering the majority of her small breasts like he expected, they barely cover her nipples, the A cup breasts seeming larger in the tiny material covering them.

"Don't forget to take pictures." Cat whispers out in a seductive tone as she turns around, showing that the straps around the top tie only around her back, the straps around her neck seemingly one piece of string, and the bottoms tie at the sides, the tin material becoming a thong between her cheeks and the tiny material, no bigger than what's covering her nipples, blends in with her butt, momentarily thinking she's wearing body paint.

"I-I should go." Robbie says, quickly standing up, afraid she sees his 'excitement'.

"No, you shouldn't." Cat says, pushing him back down and sitting on his lap. "What's wrong, Robbie? Don't you find me pretty?" She asks, feeling the proof he does pressing against her. "Or are you afraid I'll see just how much you do?" She asks, making no move to grind on him.

"Cat, please." Robbie says, closing his eyes and trying to ignore the heat he feels from her.

"Sorry. I go a little overboard sometimes." Cat says, climbing off his lap and heading for her discarded robe to put it on. "You can open your eyes. I put my robe back on." She says, regretting allowing her lust to take over as she moves to her desk chair.

"It's fine." Robbie says, slowly opening her eyes as she sits down.

"No, it's not. Jade warned me not to lose control around you. Thanks for not being like a dumbass jock who only thinks with the tiny head between his legs." Cat says, giving him a genuine smile. "If you don't mind, I'd like to see the pics you took at least." She says, meeting his gaze.

"Sure." Robbie says, nodding his head and turning his camera off.

 **No POV**

 **Same Time as Cat and Robbie**

"Why are we at a club, Jade? I don't do clubs." A nervous Tori says as she's lead towards the back where a set of double doors leads, an 'Employees Only' sign above the doors.

"Relax, Tori. Nothing's gonna happen to you here." Jade says, pushing the doors open and leading Tori down the hall. "Stop struggling. I'm just taking you to meet a friend. He needs help with his computer, and I talked him into letting you look at it, get you some pocket change." She says, pushing a door open where a sign saying 'Manager' beside it hangs.

"How do you keep catching on fire?!" The two hear from behind a desk, three large screens covering the man's face.

"Uh, do you have a cooling system for that? That's a lot of power you're running with just one system." Tori says, seeing the average sized desktop system and the three monitors attached to it.

"What, like an air conditioner or something?" The man asks, showing his face. Walking around the desk, Tori notices that he looks familiar.

"I don't think they make air conditioners for computers." Jade says, rolling her eyes. "Do they?" She asks Tori out of curiosity.

"Well, not like you get for your house." Tori says before going into 'Nerd Mode', as Jade calls it, and explains what can be done to prevent a system overheat, and catching on fire, in the future. "And they're not too complicated to put in. When you pick up the cooling unit, bring this with you and ask them to put it in for you. It'll cost a bit extra, but worth it to have it done properly." She says, staring at the man as her nerves slowly take over again.

"Huh. So, why are you two in my office?" The man asks, taking his seat again after Tori's explanation.

"I did tell you I was going to introduce you to someone who could help prevent you from buying a new computer every two hours." Jade says, taking a seat.

"Why does he look so familiar?" Tori asks Jade as she slowly takes a seat beside Jade.

"Oh, sorry. My name's Spencer Shay. My sister is Carly, who does the popular web show _'iCarly'_ back in Seattle." Spencer says, holding his hand out for her to shake.

"Surprise." Jade says, amused by Tori's starstruck look. "So, Spencer, I take it Drake's performing tonight? I didn't see him at the DJ booth on my way through." She says, relaxed against the chair.

"Oh, not tonight. He went home to visit family for a few days before his tour starts up next week." Spencer says, not minding the two girls in his office. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I have work to do. It's not easy running a teen club when someone tries to sneak in alcohol." He says as he stands up, a look at Jade at the end.

"It was one time, and it was for your birthday. I don't drink, remember?" Jade says, rolling her eyes as she stands up, picking up Tori with her.

"Rules are rules. You're lucky you didn't get in trouble and that no one noticed what it was, or we'd both be in deep trouble." Spencer says, opening the door for the two. "It was nice meeting you…" He says, stopping since he didn't get Tori's name.

"Tori." Jade supplies, Tori's nerves making her hesitant to shake his hand. "Talk to ya later. If you need help again, call me." She says, guiding Tori down the hall. "You okay? You kind of froze up back there." She asks Tori with concern, never seeing Tori freeze like that.

"I met a celebrity." Tori says, staring down the hall.

"Not really. He was on a few episodes of _'iCarly'_ before moving out here, and even that weird Gibby kid is more popular than him." Jade says, relaxing when it's only Tori being starstruck.

"Wait. Drake Parker works here too?" Tori asks, staring at Jade.

"On occasion." Jade says, amused by Tori's actions. "Chill out, Tori. He's not that big a deal." She says, pulling Tori over to a seat in the back of the club where she can people watch and not be bothered too much.

"Oh, look who's back." The two hear from behind them, this one noticeably female and younger than Spencer. "Jade West back with a new toy." A girl around their age says as she sits across from Tori, licking her lips at the tanned girl before her. "She's cute, too. Cuter than that redhead." She says, looking Tori up and down.

"What do you want, Alyssa?" Jade says, glaring at the intruding blonde, not liking the way she's staring at Tori.

"What? Old friends can't talk?" Alyssa says, not removing her attention from Tori. "What's the problem? You don't like sharing anymore?" She asks, referring to how Jade, Cat, and Trina would 'share' each other.

"A few things, _Alyssa_." Jade says, pulling Tori closer to her, a fact Alyssa doesn't miss. "One, we've never been friends, and we never will be. Two, the problem is you. Three, she's not like Cat and Trina. And three, walk away before Andre has to drag me out again." She says, her glare turning fierce.

"Aw, is little Jadey afraid of getting into trouble?" Alyssa asks, unaffected by Jade's glare.

"No. I don't want Andre to hurt himself dragging me away from your corpse." Jade says, her tone dark. "And don't act like you're not scared. Remember how easily I took out your body building ex-boyfriend because he grabbed Cat's ass?" She asks, an evil smirk forming on her face. "Now imagine what'll happen to you unless you walk away and never bother me again." She says, a hint of a threat in her voice.

"Ugh, you're no fun anymore." Alyssa says, getting up and walking away. "And trust me, Cheekbones. You can do so much better than Miss Pale Cheerleader here." She says, walking away with a strut.

"Don't ask. She's a bitch who likes to get in people's ways." Jade says, stopping Tori from asking questions.

"What did she mean, 'you're no fun anymore'?" Tori asks, not liking the implications.

"Nothing. I honestly have no idea. She knows about Cat, Trina and I, obviously, but she's always made comments like that. I never understood why." Jade says, sighing. "And no, I wasn't kidding. I really did make her body building ex cry out in pain because he grabbed Cat's ass and tried to force himself on her in the middle of the dance floor. So, I grabbed his abnormally long hair for a 'buff guy', kneed him in the nuts a few times, and told him if he ever goes near her, Trina, me, or any girl again, I come back with knee pads made of solid steel with super sharp spikes." She says, answering one of Tori's many unasked questions. "Now, can we relax and enjoy the night? No questions for now about my past?" She asks, a hidden promise to answer any questions Tori might have.

"Okay. Where do we get food?" Tori asks, not knowing how to act in a club.

 **And that's it for this chapter. Hope the extra length covered this being the only update for the week.**

 **Originally, I was going to have Drake from _'Drake & Josh'_ be the owner, with Josh helping him, but Spencer fit better. I did put Drake in, but as the occasional DJ and live music performer when he's in town and/or not on tour. No explanation for why Drake does this for Spencer.**

 **If anyone has any questions for Tori to ask Jade, ask them either in a review or send me a Private Message with them. I might do a chapter, or even a one-shot, of Jade answering them. A rule: Nothing sexual. I don't see Tori asking anything like that, to be honest. And I can't promise I'll use them all. It depends on any potential repeats, or subject matter I may not feel Tori would ask, or Jade would feel comfortable answering.**

 **Anyway, thank you for reading, hope you liked it, and I hope you review.**

 **Blessed Be.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Thank you for the follows, faves, and reviews. To the reviewer who wondered why Robbie thought Cat would wear panties under her bikinis last chapter, he was nervous and thought she would wear something underneath in case of anything showing that wasn't supposed to, because he didn't realize that Cat's aim was to seduce him before she stopped towards the end. Hope that cleared that up for you a bit.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own** _ **'VicTORious'**_ **or any characters.**

 **No POV**

 **Monday Morning**

"So, how was your weekend with Jade?" Trina asks her sister as the two eat breakfast, the elder sister not missing the slight change in Tori's hair and make-up.

"It wasn't the 'weekend', it was just Friday night and part of Saturday." Tori says, avoiding Trina's gaze as she eats her cereal.

"Which, technically, is the weekend. Saturday is the last day of the week, and Friday is the last day of the school or business week." Trina points out, eating her own bowl of cereal. "Anyway, how was it? I didn't see you at all from Friday after school to Saturday evening." She asks, hoping Jade didn't try anything.

"It was fine, and nothing happened." Tori says, catching Trina's not-so-subtle hint at why she was gone most of Saturday. "We just hung out at her house, watching movies and playing games." She says, finishing her cereal and drinking the milk.

"That doesn't explain why you didn't call or text anyone." Trina says, finishing hers as well as the two rinse their bowls out and put them in the dishwasher. "I called a few times Saturday, and I'm sure Robbie at least texted, yet something tells me you didn't respond to him like you didn't respond to me. Why?" She asks, cutting Tori off from leaving the kitchen, getting a better look at her sister. "And what happened to your usual style? Before, you wore a somewhat loose pair of jeans, regular tennis shoes, and a shirt that covered your upper arms and chest. Now, you're wearing a skin tight pair of jeans I think you stole from me, a pair of small heeled boots, a tight top that shows your arms and a bit of your chest, your hair is curly, and your make-up is done, which you rarely do. The only thing that's the same are your glasses, but I think they're a new style as well." She says, not liking the change in her sister's appearance.

"What's wrong with it?" Tori asks, looking her outfit up and down, blushing at Trina's correct guess that the jeans are hers and Tori stole them last earlier that morning while Trina was showering.

"Don't change the subject, and the only thing wrong is that it's not your style. Now tell me why you decided to start dressing like me." Trina says, not letting Tori try to leave.

"I just wanted to try something different, and Jade gave me some tips." Tori says, shrugging.

"Oh, did she now?" Trina says, watching Tori. "I tried giving you fashion advice for years. Why take hers so suddenly when you ignored mine for the last two years?" She asks, curious about Tori's seemingly sudden desire to change styles, while still glad she seems to be the same inside.

"No reason." Tori says quickly, pushing past Trina. "We're going to be late. I need to talk to Robbie about our game idea." She says, heading for the door.

'What is up with you?' Trina thinks, following her sister.

Once the duo arrive at school, Tori is quick to leave the car after spending the whole time on her phone, texting someone since before Trina got to the car, and Tori refused to tell her who it was. "Don't wait up after school." Is all Tori says as she heads in, skipping past her locker and going for a path Trina somewhat recognizes as the path Tori always takes to the library.

"What the hell was that about?" Trina wonders, staring after Tori.

 **Tori POV**

"So, how was your Friday night?" I ask Robbie as I sit down beside him and pull out my laptop, ignoring the looks I get from the few people in the library that early and the students who saw me on my way to the library.

"I don't want to talk about it." Robbie says quickly, a blush covering his cheeks. "How was yours…" He goes to ask, stopping when he sees how I'm dressed. "Uh, why are you dressed like Trina?" He asks, making the same assumption Trina did earlier.

"I'm not 'dressed like Trina', and I wanted to try something different." I say, shrugging. "What's with the blush? What did Cat do Friday night?" I ask, curious to know.

"How about you tell me why you're dressing differently, and I'll tell you how things went with Cat. Deal?" Robbie asks, pulling out his laptop and turning it on, the laptop different from any I've seen him have before.

"Deal. And you have to tell me where the new laptop came from as well." I say, nodding to the new laptop.

"Fine. The laptop was a gift from Cat yesterday, her way of paying me for the pictures." Robbie says, stopping himself from adding anything more to it, something I will ask about later. "And Friday went fine. She showed off her new bikinis, I took some pics, she picked out which ones she liked, and I gave them to her. After that, we ate and relaxed before I left. Now, you're turn." He says, rushing before telling me he left.

"Jade and I went to some under twenty-one club, we ate, hung out, she got me to dance, don't ask how, and then we went to her house where we watched movies and played various games." I say, leaving out what happened when we first got to her house.

 **Flashback**

 **No POV**

"Wow, you're house is huge." Tori says as she's lead to the door by Jade.

"I wish people would stop saying that." Jade mumbles, her shoes in hand from all the dancing making her feet sore and the shoes weren't helping. "It's not much bigger than yours. It just seems that way because no one's here and the lawn is so big." She says, taking her keys out of her bag and unlocking the door, pushing it open for Tori to enter. "So, what do you want to do first before I take you home?" She asks, closing the door after herself and locking it, dropping her shoes beside the door.

"Well, you said you had a PS4 and some games. Want to play some for a bit?" Tori asks, turning around to face Jade after looking around the living room just off to the side of the entry way.

"Sure. But there's something I want to do first." Jade says, dropping her stuff on the couch as she makes her way towards Tori. "Don't worry. I don't bite." She says with a smirk as she advances towards the tanned teen before her. "Unless you're into that." She adds before grabbing Tori's wrist and pulling her close, their lips connecting and surprising Tori, making her open her lips in a gasp, an opportunity Jade doesn't waste as she slips her tongue in, smirking when Tori releases a moan.

"What are you doing?" Tori asks, pushing Jade away.

"Hmm, interesting." Jade says, ignoring the question. "I think I get that Katy Perry song now." She says, humming the chorus of 'I Kissed A Girl' as she heads towards the stairs. "Don't worry. I wasn't planning on doing much more than that. I just wanted to kiss you, making hold your ass if you let me, then end it before it got too far." She says, grabbing Tori's hand and guiding her up the stairs towards her room. "And count yourself lucky." She says, pushing her door open.

"For what?" Tori asks as she's lead into Jade's room, still stunned from the sudden kiss and Jade's revelation of what she wanted to do.

"You're the only one I'm allowing to do this that I wasn't sleeping with." Jade says, grabbing Tori's hands and putting them under her top, causing Tori to realize that Jade wasn't wearing bra.

 **Flashback End**

 **Tori POV**

"Okay, so explain the outfit change." Robbie says, knocking me out of the memory of Friday night at Jade's house.

"What about it?" I ask, clicking on a folder with some ideas on what our starter choices will be in our game.

"You usually dress to blend in. Now you're dressed to stand out. Why?" Robbie asks, raising a curious eyebrow at me.

 **And I'm ending here. No reason, just felt like ending it. Next chapter will resume where this left off. Do you guys want to know what happened after Cat stopped her seduction with Robbie Friday night, and why he stopped himself from telling Tori? If so, let me know in a review.**

 **Thank you all for reading, and I hope you review. And to everyone who celebrated it, hope you had a happy Thanksgiving. And to those who went Black Friday shopping, hope you didn't sustain any injuries by people trying to cut you off or something. (And if you injured or embarrasses someone, I would love to hear that story.)**

 **Blessed Be.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Thank you for the follows, faves, and reviews. If you've read the first part of my new three-shot, then you know I don't have internet at home for a couple of weeks, and the only way I'll be able to reply to any PMs, or check anything, is to go to the library, which I only go to in the mornings because my afternoons and evenings are usually busy, so I go early in the morning when I have the time without having anything that needs to be done until a bit later.**

 **Anyway, sorry if this chapter isn't as humorous. My mind was in a few other places when I wrote this, and I don't know if it shows or now.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own** _ **'VicTORious'**_ **or any characters.**

 **No POV**

"What's with the outfit change?" Robbie asks his best friend as they two sit in the school's library, the others in the area doing their own thing.

"I just felt like it was time to change." Tori says, looking through random art choices for their game. "I've been dressing the same way for years, and I wanted to try something different." She says, shrugging her shoulders.

"Okay, but that doesn't explain why you're dressed like your sister. Most people who decide to change styles, tend to not start dressing like a close relative or something. They try something they haven't done before, or seen on a near constant basis." Robbie says, looking through random map designs on his laptop. "Does it have anything to do with Jade?" He asks her, knowing he's on the right track with how Tori freezes momentarily.

"No, it has nothing to do with Jade." Tori says quickly, minimizing her screen and giving him her full attention. "Why would you think that? And why did you seem to be leaving something out when I asked how your night with Cat went?" She asks, surprising Robbie with the intensity and harshness of her tone.

"Because what went on between Cat and I is none of your business at the moment, and why wouldn't I think it has anything to do with Jade? The two of you hang out over night, and the next time I see you, you're dressed like you want attention. And if it's not hers, then who's?" Robbie asks, staring at her.

"No one's. I don't want anyone's attention. I'm just dressed differently because I want to. And what could've happened that you don't want your best friend to know about?" Tori asks, slamming her laptop shut.

"Something private. And don't act like I'm the only one keeping something out." Robbie points out, closing his own laptop gently. "I was planning on telling you eventually, but after I talked to Cat about it. And you're lying. To me, yourself, both, someone, about why you really decided to dress like that." He says with a sigh, standing up and putting his stuff away. "Talk to me when you realize the truth." He says, walking away from her.

Later that day, Tori sits with Cat, Jade, and Trina during lunch, a small frown on her face.

"What's up?" Trina asks, knowing Tori isn't one to get upset, not enough to look like she's barely there mentally.

"Nothing." Tori says, eating her lunch, a salad with Italian dressing and a water.

"Where's Robbie?" Cat asks, expecting Robbie to sit down with Tori.

"Don't know." Tori says, not looking at anyone.

"Okay, I don't believe any of those answers." Jade chimes in, giving Tori a curious look. "There's clearly something up with you, and you have an idea of where Robbie is." She points out, ignoring her lunch.

"It's nothing, okay?" Tori says, looking up and meeting Jade's gaze. "It's nothing." She says again, going back to her lunch.

"What happened between you and Robbie earlier?" Trina asks, remembering seeing Robbie leave the library, a tired look on his face when he passed her without seeing her. "And don't say 'nothing'. You two met up in the library, and a few minutes later, he leaves looking as happy as you do, and you didn't meet up with him to come to lunch like you usually do. Why?" She asks, not letting her sister out of it.

"He's mad because I changed my style." Tori says, looking at her sister. "He's mad because I changed a bit, and he has it in his mind that I did it to catch someone's attention, which is a lie, and that I wouldn't tell him what all happened when I hung out with Jade. And it's not like I'm the only one keeping secrets. He refuses to tell me what happened between you and him." She ends, looking at Cat.

"Calm down, Tori." Jade says, sharing a confused look with Trina. "Did he say anything about why he didn't want to tell you what happened? I mean, I don't know the guy too well, but that doesn't seem like something he'd keep for no reason." She says, seeing Trina nod in agreement, the elder Vega knowing him enough to give a more solid answer.

"It's 'private', and something he'll need to talk to Cat about first." Tori says, sighing.

"What did he tell you about Friday night?" Cat asks, a curious look on her face.

"Just that you modeled some bikinis for him, he took some pictures, then you picked out the ones you liked, he gave them to you, you two ate dinner, then he went home." Tori answers the shorter girl. "Why? What did he leave out?" She asks, ignoring the curious looks on her sister's and Jade's faces.

"Well, not much other than that. When I modeled for him, I did it seductively, and I wasn't exactly shy in changing where he could see me." Cat says, slightly confusing Trina and Jade by how shy she sounds. "After we ate, I hugged him and tried to kiss him, but he politely turned me down. After that, he went home, and I looked through the pictures he took. Even the ones he accidentally gave me when he was sorting them." She says, meeting Tori's gaze.

"How exactly is that something 'private'?" Jade asks, knowing there's a bit more to tell.

"While we were eating, we were watching stuff online. One of the videos I started to show him, that he changed to something else, was the one I shot of myself when the three of us started everything, the video I made to make Jade excited when she came over for a sleepover one night." Cat says, looking down at her lunch.

"You mean the one where you did a slow strip tease and started playing with yourself?" Trina asks, surprised Cat would do anything like that.

"Yeah?" Cat says, asking it like a question. "He shut it off before anything was shown, and he left soon after." She says, looking down at her food again.

"Why would you do that? Why let him take the pictures to begin with? Why change in front of him at the risk of him seeing you nude? I know you don't have a lot of shame with your body or anything, but this is kind of out of character for you." Trina asks, staring fully at Cat.

"Cuz, I was hoping to seduce him and maybe get him to stay the night, see if he'll be so controlled by lust we'd have sex." Cat admits, refusing to meet Tori's eyes.

"You wanted to what?" Tori asks, staring wide-eyed at Cat.

 **Ending here. You can probably sense my mood because of the shift change from humor to more dramatic, huh? Anyway, because of the lack of internet, updates might be more often, which is a plus. Also, I have a few other ideas that I might at least get a start on. Some are one-shots or so, a couple are new fics, and some are new chapters to my collection of M rated one-shots. Whatever multi-chaps I start will just be the first chapter for now. I'll continue them after finishing this and the three shot.  
**

 **As I've said before, I won't be able to reply to PMs or anything until sometime early tomorrow, so if anyone would to give me a possible idea for the M rated one-shots collection, it'll take a me a bit to to let you know if I like it or not.**

 **Also, I won't be accepting any requests or anything like that. Not only because I won't be able to talk to the one sending the request as much as I'd like to plan it out or something, but also because I want to work on getting everything I already have finished.**

 **Thank you for reading, hope you review. Sorry for talking about stuff I'm sure not all of you care about.**

 **Blessed Be.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Thank you for the follows, faves, and reviews. Updates, for a couple of weeks or so, will be every two or three days. No internet at home, so no getting distracted with random videos on youtube like I normally do.**

 **Anyway, this continues where the last left off and Cat gives the full story to Tori, Trina, and Jade. Not too much happening, but the information causes another slight change, at first anyway, in Tori.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own** _ **'VicTORious'**_ **or any characters.**

 **No POV**

"I'm sorry, you wanted to what?" Trina asks the smaller girl, dumbfounded by her admittance. "You wanted to seduce him to the point he'd have sex with you?" She asks, not believing it.

"Well, he's a nice guy, never perved on me, and I was hoping I could seduce him and he'd want to spend the night." Cat says, avoiding Tori. "But I'm not used to guys being nice and gentlemanly towards me, so I was thrown off. The video was kind of a last ditch effort to get him to stay, but he chose to be better than Beck and shut it off before I even took my shirt off." She says, respect in her voice for how Robbie acted. "I'm sorry, Tori. I didn't do it to embarrass him or anything. I wasn't planning on sleeping with him then tell the whole school or anything like that." She says, looking at Tori again.

"Question." Jade says before Tori can say anything to Cat. "With the pictures he took, did he keep a copy for himself or give you the only copy?" She asks, curious about what Robbie might do with copies of the pictures.

"He took out the memory card and left it. That's why I said the pictures he accidentally left behind. He didn't try to take it back after sorting through the pictures. He set it on my desk and left it, saying he didn't need it." Cat answers, her attention half on Tori and half on Jade.

"Cat, this isn't like you." Trina says softly, watching Cat and Tori. "Normally, you don't seduce anyone, you just grab them and tell them you want to have sex, like you do with Beck, Jade, and I. Why try to seduce Robbie?" She asks, knowing that things have changed since the three of them, four if you count Beck with her and Cat only, last had any form of sex, physical or through webcam, for weeks now.

"I like him." Cat says, shrugging a bit. "It's like I said. He's not like the other guys who would've carried me to my bed and ripped my clothes off and stuck it in me. He was nice, didn't want anything, and shut off the video before anything was seen."

"So he's like a challenge to you then?" Tori asks, a glare forming as she looks at Cat. "You were testing him, and when he didn't do what any other guy would do, you decided to push it, push him, for you own agenda?" She asks, her food forgotten.

"No, nothing like that." Cat says, quick to defend herself. "I don't see him as a challenge. I see him as a guy that's worth knowing because he doesn't see me and automatically see me on my back with my legs spread open and nothing on." She says, keeping her voice low when she noticed a group sitting at the table next to them showing interest in their conversation. "If anything were to happen between us, it won't be lust that makes us act. I can see it in his eyes. He might find me attractive, but he was raised right and sees women as women, not objects." She says, remembering the look in Robbie's eyes when he left last she saw him, how it looked like he didn't want to hurt her, and didn't want to do anything she might regret.

"Okay, before things go out of hand, how about we stop for now? We'll talk after school." Trina says, seeing the same group Cat noticed pretending to eat as they tilt their heads towards the table she and the others are at. "Meet us at our place after school. We can talk there without IDIOTS EAVESDROPPING ON US!" She yells at the group of five listening in, making them jump. "Yeah, you're not spies." She says when they look at her.

"Good." Tori says, referring to the plan to meet after school, as she stands up and grabs her food.

"Okay, before anything else, what happened when you and Tori hung out?" Trina asks, moving to sit a bit closer to Cat as she stares at Jade.

"Nothing. We went to an under twenty-one club, I introduced her to the owner Spencer, went to my place and watched movies and played games, then went to bed." Jade says, shrugging her shoulders, thinking what happened between her and Tori is minuscule compared to what she just learned about Cat and Robbie.

"And Saturday?" Trina asks, not letting Jade out of it.

"Same as Friday, hung out, watched movies, played games, listened to music." Jade lists, looking at Trina.

"What are you leaving out?" Trina asks, knowing Jade well enough to know there's more to the story, and that something happened to make Tori suddenly change her style.

"Nothing major." Jade says, shrugging her shoulders again as she finishes her lunch. "I just let her play with my breasts when we got to my place, and I walked around Saturday in my pajamas." She says, a small blush at remembering how Tori seemingly didn't want to let go of her breasts and how, on Saturday, Tori was almost sitting on her lap multiple times throughout the day before they got dressed and Jade took her home.

"Don't you sleep in the nude?" Cat asks, momentarily letting the look in Tori's eyes before she left out of her head.

"I slept in that dark purple near-transparent teddy I bought a few months ago, and the matching panties." Jade says, inadvertently letting slip she covered herself for Tori. "Okay, what's with the looks?" She asks, seeing the matching curious looks from her friends.

"You like my sister." Trina states, knowing there's a bit more to it. "And you want her like Cat wants Robbie." She adds, a small smile forming on her lips. "Oh, this got interesting." She says, smirking, as Jade gives her a death glare.

 **Once again, I find an interesting place to end, don't I? Is anyone surprised Trina noticed these things about Jade and Cat, their feelings, and their reasonings? Since she was shown to be mainly self-centered on the show, I decided it'd be good if she was good at reading people's feelings, as it were.**

 **Today is a double update because I had a second chapter finished and I thought I had this chapter out already, but apparently chapter 14 was the latest, not this one. Sorry if you get mixed up and read the next chapter before this.  
**

 **Thank you for reading. Hope you review.**

 **Blessed Be.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Thank you for the follows, faves, and reviews. This chapter focuses on Tori and Jade talking, and is the second attempt. I didn't like how the first turned out, so I rewrote it to fit the story a bit better.**

 **Also, this is the second chapter of the day. If you're reading this, please go back and read chapter 15.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own** _ **'VicTORious'**_ **or any characters.**

 **No POV**

"Where are you two going?" Jade asks when Trina and Cat head upstairs after arriving at the Vega house.

"To work on homework. You two need to talk more than we do." Trina says, looking over her shoulder. "Just know, I'll be listening in." She says, Cat quick to follow her up the stairs and towards her room.

"We have nothing to talk about." Tori says tiredly as she heads for the kitchen to grab a drink.

"Actually, we do." Jade says, following her. "You were fine when we got to the club, a little out of it when I came back from using the restroom, and before you left Saturday you were kind of distant. Why?" She asks as Tori opens the fridge and pulls out a bottle of apple flavored water.

"Why do you care?" Tori asks, some bite in her voice as she opens the bottle and takes a sip. "I'm just another conquest for you to flaunt." She says, pushing past Jade and heading for the stairs.

"Conquest? Who the fuck told you that?" Jade asks, following Tori and grabbing her by the back of the shirt to prevent her from ascending the stairs. "I don't see you as a 'conquest to flaunt'." She says, making Tori turn around.

"That's not what Meredith said at the club." Tori says, pushing Jade back a bit. "She knows an awful lot about the mole on your boob, how they feel, and what your room looks like. Even what you do Saturday mornings." She says, not liking the info Meredith told her.

"Meredith? That brunette chick who's dad owns a cupcake bakery?" Jade asks, staring at Tori. "How the fuck would she know any of that? I've never been with her, not even for a school project. And she's not on the cheer squad so it makes no sense that she would know about the mole." She says, shaking her head.

"Well, she knew about it. Are you sure you didn't 'rock her world'? She's mentioned all of the girls you fuck at the club and tell the jocks about them." Tori says, glaring at Jade.

"If I've 'rocked her world', it must've been a dream. And unless she overheard Cat talking about my boobs, I have no fucking clue how she would know that kind of info. I never slept with her, fooled around, or anything. Not with her or any girl at the club." Jade explains. "What exactly did Meredith tell you? Everything." She asks, giving Tori a curious look.

"Just that you take girls to the bathroom and fuck them, tell the jocks about the 'club sluts' and what they look like, you were going to add me to the list if it wasn't for Andre being there, and that if you took me to your place, to expect you to try to fuck me there." Tori says, giving Jade a basic run down of what she's been told.

"Yeah, all of that's a lie. I don't fuck in bathrooms, not even the school's large shower area. I don't tell the jocks shit, especially not about the girls at the club. Andre being there changed nothing other than getting in without threatening the bouncer. And taking you to my place was to hang out more, no sex." Jade explains, staring at Tori.

"Then explain the whole 'letting me feel your breasts and being lucky to do so' and the nearly invisible sleepwear." Tori says, not believing Jade after the detailed info from Meredith.

"The breast thing was just because, and you were lucky because if anyone other than you did that, not counting Trina and Cat when we would get together, would have their hands cut off and shoved up their asses. And the sleepwear was because I didn't think you'd handle me walking around in my usual sleepwear, so I put on that transparent tank top and boy shorts." Jade says, brushing her hair out of her face.

"How do you usually dress for sleep?" Tori asks, still refusing to believe Jade, but willing to hear her side of the story.

"In absolutely nothing. The most cover I have when I sleep is the blanket wrapped around me or the towel after I shower in the mornings." Jade answers, having to problem telling Tori she sleeps in the nude. "And when I find out how that Meredith chick found out about what I do weekend mornings, I'll cut her head off and shove it up her ass." She promises, not liking someone she barely knows knowing so much about her, and hates someone lying to Tori about her. "Before anything else, why don't we sit down and talk about this? No jumping to conclusions, no believing anyone about anything we ourselves don't know. Okay?" She asks, taking a step back.

"Fine. But don't expect much." Tori says, walking past Jade and sitting on one of the couches, the flavored water being set on the table in front of her.

"Good." Jade says, keeping some distance between Tori for now. "Okay, at the club, when Meredith told you those lies, how did she seem?" She asks, wanting to figure out why the lies were told, and curious as to why Tori not only believed them without talking to her first, but why it seems to have changed Tori so much.

"Fine. She wasn't stumbling like she snuck alcohol in, didn't seem to be high or anything. She walked over after you left, warned be about you, and left before you came back." Tori answers, not looking at Jade. "Why?"

"Because I can't figure out what would make her tell stories, and I want to figure it out. Word for word, what did she tell you?" Jade asks, shifting so her left leg is on the couch so she can face Tori better without turning her head or body.

"Word for word? 'Don't trust Jade West. She takes girls to the bathroom every time she comes in here, fucks them against the sinks, and leaves them. The next day, she tells the jock idiots at school what they looked like, their name, and how they look naked, and tells them to do what they want with them.'" Tori starts, finally looking at Jade, a fire in her eyes Jade finds odd. "After she glances towards the bathrooms, she continues. 'If she offers to take you to her house, say no. If she takes you there anyway, be on guard. She's been known to let the girls she takes over to her house to play with her breasts before dragging them to her room and fucking them. Then, the next morning, she'll shower and walk around without clothes on, fuck you in the living room, out back by her pool, or both, then send you on your way, sending video taken by webcams she has set up around her house to the jocks at school and online, making sure to label them with your name and address.'"

"Stop." Jade says, fuming now at the lies. "This bitch actually told you that shit? And you believed her? Even now, when all I did Saturday was shower, get dressed, and make breakfast for you before we hung out? You still believe that shit about me wanting to fuck you around my house and give the video to the idiot fucking jocks at school who'd I'd rather shove hot iron spikes up their asses than talk to them in any way?" She asks, standing up. "Is this why you've been acting so weird since the club? You though that when I let you feel my breasts that I was seducing you to fuck you? Bullshit." She says, louder than intentional. "I never do anything with the girls in the bathrooms at the club. If you want proof, ask Andre about the security guards in the bathrooms. Each bathroom has two guards, both the gender of the bathroom, and trained to prevent anything sexual or drug related from happening." She starts, staring at Tori.

"And the shit about feeling your breasts and everything? How would she possibly know that kind of stuff?" Tori asks, crossing her arms as she stares at the paler teen.

"I don't have a fucking clue." Jade says, frustrated that Tori seemingly won't believe her. "My best guess is that she overheard Cat talking about it one morning after we started sleeping together. That's also how she must've found out about me showering early in the morning and not exactly getting dressed. Cat and Trina saw all of that, but only Cat would be the one to reveal it without knowing who overheard her." She says, sighing to calm herself down, knowing Tori's not the cause of everything. "Okay, what else did she say?" She asks, wanting to get back to the story.

"Fine. 'After she's done with you, expect to become _very_ popular with the guys and for girls to pay more attention to you during gym class. With what she tells, everyone, even faculty, will want a piece of you. I should go, but don't forget my warning.' After that, she turned around and left, and a few minutes later, you sat back down." Tori says, finishing the story.

"I'm only asking you once. With everything you know from when you were over, do you honestly expect me to be anything like how she tried painting me, and do you believe she lied to you for some stupid reason?" Jade asks, giving Tori a hopeful look.

 **And I'm ending here. Send all hate mail to your nearest trash can. (Sorry, couldn't resist.) Will Tori give Jade the benefit of the doubt, or has Meredith's stories gotten to her too much for right now? Find out next chapter.**

 **Originally, I had a random OC be the one to cause the rift between Tori and Jade, but since Meredith is a rarely seen character in fanfiction, at least Jori fics, I decided to make her the cause over Hayley and Tara from** _ **'Freak The Freak Out'**_ **. What does everyone think of me adding her in that way?**

 **Thank you for reading, please leave a positive and/or constructive review below.**

 **Blessed Be.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Thank you for the follows, faves, and reviews. This chapter has Tori's answer and Jade's 'conversation' with Meredith for her storytelling.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own** _ **'VicTORious'**_ **or any characters.**

 **Tori POV**

"You should go." I tell Jade after she asks if I trust her and believe Meredith lied to me. "I'll see you in school tomorrow." I tell her as I move towards the stairs.

"Tori, you can't be serious." Jade asks, walking over to me and lightly grabbing my arm. "Tell me you at least don't believe Meredith." She says, moving in front of me.

"I don't know, Jade." I tell her, meeting her eyes. "She had some pretty good information that _you_ didn't deny. Hell, you admitted she was right, and your reasoning for how she knows isn't exactly believable right now." I tell her. "Please leave." I tell her as I move past her.

"Tori…" Jade says as I walk past her. "Fine. See you tomorrow." She says, leaving a moment later.

"I don't know what to believe." I say as I head upstairs. "Jade left." I tell Trina and Cat after knocking on Trina's door, half expecting them to be making out.

"Why?" Cat asks, looking at me as she and Trina work on homework.

"I sent her home. Just thought you should know." I say, turning around and heading for my room.

"Tori, wait." Trina says, catching me at my door. "What happened between you and Jade?" She asks, moving in front of me to prevent me from going into my room.

"Nothing. We talked about what happened, she asked me a couple of questions, I told her to go home." I say, sighing. "Why?" I ask, wanting to get past her.

"Because something doesn't seem right." Trina asks, eyeing me. "What did she ask you?"

"Nothing you need to be concerned with." I tell her, not wanting to tell the story.

"You're lying. I'll let it go for now, but I will find out." Trina says, moving past my door. "Cat's staying for dinner. I'm ordering Chinese." She says, heading back for her room.

 **The Next Day**

 **Jade POV**

"Hello, Meredith." I say, walking up to the girl by her locker, stopping a foot away. "Let's chat." I say when she turns around to face me.

"Jade, hey. It's been a while." Meredith says, moving to hug me.

"Don't even think about." I say, pushing her back. "What's with the lies you told Tori over the weekend?" I ask her, crossing my arms.

"Who's Tori? And what lies? I haven't lied to anyone." Meredith says, giving me a confused look.

"Don't fucking lie to me, Meredith." I say, glaring at her. "I know you talked to her at Spencer's club Friday night, you lied to her, knew more than you should've, and left. Why the fuck did you lie to her?" I ask, taking a step towards her.

"I don't know a 'Tori'." Meredith says, lying as she takes a step back away from me.

"Tori Vega. My height, brunette hair, tanned skin, her sister is my co-captain." I explain, taking another step forward, my smirk widening when she tries to take another step back but can't because of the lockers. "You talked to her at the club, told her a lot of lies, then walked away before I got back. Now tell me why you lied." I say, not wanting to repeat myself again.

"Oh, her. Yeah, I remember talking to her now." Meredith says, feigning realization. "I don't know what she told you, but I didn't tell her any lies or anything. We just talked, I asked her who she was there alone, and she told me you left her by herself." She says, that fake smile returning.

"Really? Because Tori doesn't know how to lie. Benefit of being the good daughter of a cop and lawyer." I say, taking a final step towards her, now less than a few inches away from her. "But you, on the other hand, are the daughter of a defense attorney whose clients tend to pay him off so they don't go to jail. What makes you think I'll believe you, knowing you lie as easy as he takes bribes?"

"What are you talking about?" Meredith asks, eyes widening at my admittance to knowing about her father.

"My dad's worked a few cases against him. I remember him mentioning that your father goes from defending innocents, to defending criminals, and how you got a brand new car the week after he changed his strategy, and his new clients get away with everything." I say, taking a step back.

"Okay, if you keep this to yourself, I'll tell you."Meredith says, hope in her eyes.

'Too easy.' I think with disappointment.

"I don't like how close you two have gotten, so I wanted to throw a wrench into it, get her to stop trusting you." Meredith says quickly, not giving me any time to say whether or not I'd keep the secret. Hint, I won't. I already tipped off the cops, so whatever.

"Why? Why care about who I'm getting close with?" I ask, cutting her off.

"Because I want you for myself. I could handle Trina and Cat because I could tell you three just had sex, but with how you and Tori were getting close, I got jealous." Meredith says, giving me pleading eyes.

"I'll tell you what, Meredith." I say, taking a few steps back. "I'll let you go. But on two conditions." I say, raising a hand to stop her from interrupting. "First, tell Tori you lied to her, and then never talk to her, or me, again."

"Deal." Meredith says, again cutting me off. "I promise I won't talk to her again."

"Good. I'll tell you the second condition later. After you tell Tori you lied." I tell her, turning and leaving.

 **No POV**

A few hours after Jade talked to Meredith, Jade watches as Meredith walks up to Tori, the youngest Vega sitting alone at lunch as Robbie has taken to sitting with Cat because of Tori's recent personality change. After talking for a few minutes, Meredith walks away, not seeing Jade watching her, before sending a text to Meredith on her way over to Tori.

"What was that about?" Jade asks Tori, sitting down after making sure Meredith was far enough away.

"Next time you want me to believe you, maybe don't threaten someone into lying to protect yourself." Tori says, grabbing her lunch and standing up, walking away.

A half hour later, Meredith is taken out of school by a female cop. The reason? She was arrested for handling stolen money for her father. Jade's text?

 _-The second condition is to tell the cops the truth. I already called them and told them where you'd be. Expect a visit after they verify the records I gave them are real and arrest your father for more than just accepting bribes from killers, drug dealers, and worse.- Jade W._

 **That's it for this. Next chapter will be the final part of the little saga of Meredith's lies and Jade proving that's all they were and that Tori can trust her.**

 **Question is, will Tori eventually believe her, or are Jade's plans all for naught? Find out, or at least get a better understanding, next time.**

 **Thank you for reading, hope you liked it and you review.**

 **Blessed Be.**


	18. Chapter 18

**Thank you for the follows, faves, and reviews. To explain why Tori's acting the way she is: She feels betrayed, thinking she could trust Jade to find out, from an unreliable source, that Jade was leading her along. Though she's known Jade for years, they were never close and Jade was known for hanging out with the popular girls who would make fun of Tori and Robbie, and when Jade showed an interest, she let her guard down, not expecting any form of betrayal. That's why, after Meredith lied to her, she was quick to believe Meredith and stop trusting Jade, and although she doesn't find Meredith reliable, the info she had was enough to make Tori doubt Jade, if that makes any sense. (Probably not, but…)**

 **Anyway, as I said last chapter, this is the final part of Meredith's lies and we'll see the beginning of the real Tori returning and the possibility of them getting together.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own** _ **'VicTORious'**_ **or any characters.**

 **No POV**

"What are you doing here, Jade?" Tori asks after Jade walks into her house an hour after school let out, closing the door behind the cheerleader.

"We're talking, and you're not getting away this time." Jade answers, sitting down on one of the couches and stares at Tori. "Now, you've never given me a full answer to whether or not you trust me, and whether or not you believe Meredith's lies."

"Why is it so important to you whether I believe you?" Tori asks, sitting down as far away from Jade as she could.

"It just is. Now answer my question. Do you really think I would use you the way Meredith said I would?" Jade asks, facing Tori.

"No. No, I don't." Tori answers after a moment of hesitation. "But she knew so much about you, and you didn't deny any of it, so I believed it then." She says, looking over at Jade.

"'Then'? What does that mean?" Jade asks, giving Tori a questioning look.

"When she first told me that stuff, at the club. And the weekend after. I believed her then." Tori says, making herself a bit more comfortable as she looks at Jade. "But, not so much anymore."

"What changed your mind? And why does it seem sudden?" Jade asks, knowing how different Tori acted just earlier that day.

"Well, what Meredith said, for one, before she got arrested." Tori starts, looking away from Jade momentarily. "In the hallway, as the cop was taken her away, I heard her mumble something about the club, so I thought more about what you and her said since the club."

"And, while you were thinking, you came to what conclusion?" Jade asks, glad that Tori is seeming to give her a chance after that weekend.

"What were you really planning that weekend? When I stayed Friday night and most of Saturday?" Tori asks, changing the subject.

"Outside of usual sleepover stuff, not much. Kissing? Yes. You feeling my breasts? That was kind of a last minute thing I did when we got to my place. Nothing else, past hanging out, movies, games, eating, and sleeping." Jade says, shrugging her shoulders at the end. "Why? Did you think I was going to make you have sex with me or something? Or force you in any way?" She asks, curious but not mad at Tori.

"No. Not really. I mean, Meredith's story did seem believable at first. Considering the things I've heard and accidentally saw when you, Cat, and Trina would hang out when you thought no one was here." Tori answers, looking away. "So, when she essentially said I was bound to have sex with you that night, I believed her." She says, shrugging her shoulders.

"And what do you believe now?" Jade asks, letting Tori speak without pushing her, knowing how bad idea that was before.

"I don't think Meredith told the truth and was protecting me." Tori says, watching Jade. As Jade's lips start to form a growing smile, Tori shuts her down. "But I still don't fully trust you. I believe you weren't going to do anything when I stayed, but you walking around in barely anything isn't exactly a good sign, Jade." She tells her.

"Well, if it's worth anything, I usually sleep in the nude, so I at least covered up instead of walking around with everything in your face." Jade counters back, pushing her hair out from over her ears. "Look, I'll give you that because it means you're willing to give me a chance." She says, expecting worse.

"Why did you wear that lingerie set? Couldn't you have worn anything else? Like sleep shorts and a tank top or something?" Tori asks, not able to figure it out, as much as she thought.

"Because I don't have any sleep shorts or anything like that, and my tank tops aren't exactly loose enough to sleep in." Jade says, shifting a bit on the couch.

"What do you mean, 'not loose enough to sleep in'?" Tori asks, confused.

"I last wore then five years ago. Before my tits weren't as big. So wearing one wouldn't exactly hide as much." Jade answers, shrugging.

"Uh, your lingerie set didn't hide anything. I saw more skin Friday night than when you came over to hang out and swam in the pool." Tori says, staring at Jade as she starts to seem more like herself than she did since she stayed at Jade's.

"It covered more than any bikini I wore out back." Jade dismisses, feeling more relaxed now that Tori isn't as hostile as she was when Jade arrived.

"Yeah, before you took your top off because of the high walled fence dad had built last summer." Tori answers with a deadpan, making Jade laugh.

"None of your neighbors saw. And you didn't seem to mind the view. You couldn't pull your eyes away until I wrapped the towel around me to dry off." Jade counters with a smirk.

"What do you expect? I didn't know you got them pierced, and I was staring at them because of the piercings." Tori counters back, shrugging. "Why'd you take them out, anyway?" She asks, not remembering feeling any piercing when Jade put her hands under her shirt Friday night.

"The left one almost got an infection, and the coach told me I wasn't allowed to have them pierced because the jock idiots kept staring at them." Jade says, rolling her eyes. "Like they needed a reason to stare. They think with their dicks." She says, scoffing.

"So, now what?" Tori asks after talking for almost an hour.

"What do you mean?" Jade asks, noting how close they were compared to an hour ago.

"Well, now what?" Tori asks again. "I don't believe Meredith anymore, and I'm not mad at you or anything. So, now what?" She asks, sighing.

"No clue, Vega." Jade says, standing up. "I have to go. See you in school tomorrow." She says, heading for the door.

"See you tomorrow." Tori says, getting up and following Jade.

"You going to Cat's party Saturday night?" Jade asks at the door, stopping and turning around before leaving.

"She's having a party?" Tori asks, confused.

"Yeah. Nothing big. Just the cheerleading squad, maybe, and I think she said she was going to invite Robbie. You should come. I know she wouldn't mind." Jade says, purposely adding in Robbie's invite, remembering watching Cat invite him before school ended.

"I don't know." Tori says, shaking her head.

"Don't worry. No alcohol, drugs, anything like that. Just teenage girls, and Robbie, having fun. And don't worry, no nudity or anything." Jade says, heading out and pulling the door closed after her. "Until spin the bottle." She adds just before the door closes.

 **Not a very interesting chapter, I know. Especially for not posting earlier. I meant to post last week, but it was too cold to go anywhere (It was less than ten degrees one morning and didn't get too much higher throughout the day, and the snow/frozen rain combo didn't help. I'm not a fan of the winter months where I live) and I wasn't happy with how it turned out after reading over it. Can't say I like how this chapter turned out, but it was better than the first version.**

 **Thank you for reading, and please review. Next update will be in a few days, I hope, and I'll be posting a Christmas based one-shot tomorrow. It'll also be the party chapter, and we'll see a bit better of the relationship between Tori and Jade. Sorry if this wasn't very good and didn't make much sense.**

 **Blessed Be.**


	19. Chapter 19

**Thank you for the follows, faves, and reviews. As I said last chapter, this is the party chapter and we see more of the original Tori returning and the forming of Tori and Jade getting together.**

 **Heads up. This will most likely be the last chapter for the year. From now until Christmas, I'll be busy helping with last minute things, and from Christmas to New Years, I'll be helping with the tear-down/clean up of Christmas decorations and working New Years. (Not getting done until two in the morning Sunday, after starting work at five in the afternoon Saturday. Not looking forward to it, but I can't complain.)**

 **Anyway, enjoy. And the story Jade tells Tori about a girl named Sarah and her boyfriend in the boy's restroom, that actually happened when I was in high school. I don't remember any of the names, but the girl was with her boyfriend, doing exactly what Jade tells Tori Sarah did, and got caught. What was stupid about it was both the girl and her boyfriend were given three days of out of school suspension as discipline.  
**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own** _ **'VicTORious'**_ **or any characters.**

 **Tori POV**

'Why am I doing this?' I feel like I've asked myself that a hundred times since Jade told me about the party at Cat's. When I told Trina that Jade invited me and I told her I was considering going, she was surprised and excited, for some reason, and helped me get ready. Now, I'm standing in our living room, dressed in a tank top that barely covers my chest (Where the hell did Trina get it? It's not in her size.) and a skirt that just passes my knees. On my feet are flats that, according to Trina, are perfect for dancing in, and my legs covered in a black mesh legging (Still wondering how Trina got me in them) that make my tanned legs look a few shades darker.

"Ready? Jade just called and said she's on the way." Trina asks, coming down the stairs from changing her top, going from a tight white t-shirt that shows her grey bra to a black tank-top that shows her belly.

"Yeah." I answer, nervous, as I push my hair over my shoulder, recently curled thanks to Trina. "Why am I wearing these things again?" I ask, pulling the leggings away to show her what I mean.

"Because they make your legs look better." Trina answers. "Hey, don't smidge your lipstick." She says when I go to wipe what I think is excess off. "This is a party that Cat only throws once a year for the cheerleaders. You have to look hot." She says, touching up her own lipstick, hers ruby red and mine a dark purple, our eye shadow matching our lips a bit. "So, what made you decide to come to the party? I know Robbie's going because Cat asked, but why you? I thought you were still mad at Jade, or whatever?" She asks, pushing her breasts together in her bra, making sure they're in place as we wait for Jade.

"I don't know, to be honest." I answer, sighing. "I feel like I owe her a bit, not listening to her about Meredith and everything. This will give us a chance to get to know each other better." I tell her as we hear tires pull up to the house.

"Well, Cat said some of the cheerleaders might bring their boyfriends, so stick close to me or Jade in case any of them try anything. Understood?" Trina asks as we head for the door, knowing it's Jade.

"Understood." I say, nodding as I walk.

"Good. I don't want to get blood on my outfit because some idiot doesn't know how to take a hint." Trina says with a smirk as she opens the door.

"Damn. Looking good, Vegas." Jade compliments us as we walk to her car. "You especially, Tori. Purple's a good color on you." She says, making me blush.

"Thank you. You look great too." I compliment back, her outfit of tight black leggings, small heels, short skirt that barely covers her butt, and a tight tank top that makes her chest stand out more. "Uh, trying to get someone's attention?" I ask, noting how her hair and make-up make her look more beautiful than she usually does.

"Yeah. I think she likes it too." Jade says, starting her car after Trina and I get in and buckle up, Trina taking the passenger seat. "Warning. Cat told me Beck will be there. He started dating some new chick on the cheerleading team, a Mila or something, and she told Cat that he was coming with her." She says, pulling out of our driveway and turning to head to Cat's.

"Why the warning? Isn't he your guys' friend or something?" I ask as she drives, looking between her and Trina.

"He's pissed at me for turning him down all the time, and more-so now because I told him to stay away from you. And with how you look tonight? No chance is he leaving you alone." Jade tells me as she drives, glancing at Trina. "You tell her to stick with one of us all night?" She asks Trina, turning her attention back to the road.

"Already told her. I'm guessing she'll stick with you more though. Beck, as hard headed as he is, knows not to mess with you. Not with all your threats of cutting his manhood off." Trina comments as Jade takes a turn.

"Threats? Hell no. Those are promises." Jade counters as I catch her smirking in the rearview mirror.

 **No POV**

After close to ten more minutes of driving, Jade pulls into the Valentine's driveway, the only other car there is Cat's, with the rest of the cheerleader's cars by the curb or across the street in the parking lot for the playground.

"Avoid the punch with the clear ladle. That one's spiked. The one with the black ladle is fine. The other punch is the only thing with alcohol in it." Jade warns as she leads the Vega sisters into Cat's house, not bothering with knocking. "Sarah! Stop grinding on the couch! If you need to get laid, grab your boyfriend and find one of the spare rooms!" She yells, making a blonde with curly hair stop what she was doing and back away from the couch. "I swear, she's a nymphomaniac. Can't go an hour without getting off." She curses under her breath as she leads Tori, Trina already broke apart from them to head to another group of cheerleaders after giving a look to Jade.

"Isn't she the one that got a week of in school suspension for having sex with her boyfriend in the school's pool?" Tori asks, barely recognizing the blonde who is now sitting on some guy's, hopefully her boyfriend's, lap and giving him a lap dance.

"No, she got kicked out last month for trying to seduce the principle into giving her A's in all her classes. Sarah's the one who got three days in school suspension, while her boyfriend over there got three days out of school suspension, for giving him a blowjob in the boy's restroom." Jade clarifies, giving Tori an unopened bottle of water from the fridge.

"What is with the cheerleaders?" Tori asks as she opens the bottle of water and takes a drink.

"What do you mean?" Jade asks, leaning against the kitchen counter, Tori to her left.

"Well, you, Trina, and Cat used to have sex with each other all the time, and at least two others got in trouble for having sex on school grounds. Are they all, no offense, sex crazed or something?" Tori asks, glancing at Jade and the party goers around her.

"None taken. And I don't know. Trina, Cat, and I mainly got together to have something to do, which probably doesn't help prove otherwise. But Sarah, the girl who got kicked out, and two others, are the only ones who act like that. Sarah and the girl who got kicked out are borderline nymphos, if they aren't fully, and the other two were just sluts using cheerleading to get with the jocks. That girl who got kicked out her first month after getting caught in the boy's locker room before school ended? The one who the football players talked about all the time?" Jade replies, looking at Tori at the end.

"Yeah. What about her?" Tori asks, sipping her water.

"She was the one who, just a week prior to getting kicked out, joined the cheerleading squad. And she admitted to us, the day after she joined the squad, that she wanted to get with all of the football players, at least once, before school ended that year." Jade says, rolling her eyes. "She got what she wanted, but she got kicked out of school and the principal got her parents to send her to an all girl's school. Let's hope she's not bi." She says, sipping her punch. "So, what do you want to do?" She asks, refilling her cup with the punch from the un-spiked bowl, Tori wondering if she drank from the spiked bowl first.

"I don't know. I'm not really much of a partier." Tori says, shrugging.

"Okay. I think Robbie might be here already, he helped Cat set up the speaker system. Want to find him?" Jade asks, pushing off the counter.

"Sure." Tori says, eager to find a friendly, though she's not so sure about that at the moment, face in a crowd of people she only saw when Trina dragged her to sport games and cheerleading competitions.

After not seeing him downstairs, Tori and Jade head upstairs and start checking the rooms. "Damn. Go Shapiro." Jade whispers with a smirk, opening Cat's door and finding the nerd and cheerleader making out on Cat's bed, Cat straddling Robbie's hips. "Lock your door next time, Kitty Cat." She says aloud, making Robbie and Cat jump.

Before she closes the door, she pushed the small button that locks the door from the inside, laughing as Cat curses her. "Sorry about that Robbie." They hear Cat apologize before the door closes.

"Jade. That was mean." Tori says, blushing at the accidental sight of Robbie's bulge when Cat jumped off his lap.

"Oh, relax. They deserve it. She won't use him, and he won't force her to do anything. They make a cute couple." Jade says, pushing a door open. "Welcome to my room. Well, the one I use when I stay at Cat's and don't want to sleep in her room." She says, pulling Tori in with her.

"Why are we here?" Tori asks as Jade pushes her onto the bed.

"Two questions, Vega." Jade says, sitting beside her. "One: is everything from Meredith's lies to now in the past?" She asks, waiting for an answer before asking her second.

"Yeah. Maybe not a hundred percent, but yeah." Tori says, nodding though she's confused by Jade's question. "And the second?"

"Does this feel good?" Jade asks, before leaning forward and lightly kissing Tori on the lips. 'Where the hell did she get coffee flavored lip gloss?' She thinks before pulling away.

 **And I'm ending here. Congrats to the first person to guess which fic I got the idea for coffee flavored lip gloss/lipstick. (I don't remember which one it was.) You won't get a prize or anything though, sorry.  
**

 **The next chapter, when it comes out, will have a bit of a time skip, and a flashback to this cliffhanger. And yes. I am evil enough to end with a cliffhanger when I won't be continuing until next year.**

 **Thank you for reading, hope you liked it, and please review.**

 **Blessed Be.**


	20. Chapter 20

**Thank you for the follows, faves, and reviews so far. A few of you were right about where Tori got coffee flavored lip gloss. It's from the fic** _ **'Like Cats and Dogs'**_ **. I don't remember who wrote it, sorry for that, but it's an incredible Jori fic and I highly recommend it.**

 **As I said in the last chapter, this one has a time skip to a few days after the party and there's a flashback to what happened after Jade kissed Tori.**

 **Sorry for taking a while to get this out. I have no excuse.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own** _ **'VicTORious'**_ **or any characters.**

 **No POV**

 **Monday after the party**

"Since when are you so distracted?" Trina asks her sister as they head home from school, Trina noticing how distracted Tori seemed all weekend. "And why were you so nervous around Jade today?" She asks, parking her car in front of their house and opening the door, Tori following suit.

"Nothing happened at the party." Tori answers quickly, not looking at Trina.

"I didn't mention the party. What happened at the party, Tori?" Trina asks, cutting off Tori from entering the house, crossing her arms over her chest. "And what did Jade have to do with it?" She asks, knowing Jade was involved because of how Tori was acting. 'I can't believe, for such a smart girl, she slipped and mentioned the party.' She thinks, not thinking Tori would let anything slip.

 **Flashback**

"What did you do that for?" Tori asks, staring at Jade after Jade pulled away from the kiss.

"What do you mean?" Jade asks, staring back at Tori. "Don't act like you didn't like it. I felt your tongue trying to force its way into my mouth. Not that I'm complaining." She adds, shrugging. "Look, in case you haven't noticed, I like you and am not against the idea of us dating. You feel the same, in some form, since you kissed me back and didn't try to fight it." She points out, leaning back to put a bit of distance between her and the flustered Tori.

"What made you think I like girls?" Tori asks, shaking her head and inadvertently licking her lips.

"Girls as a whole, nothing. But me, at least, you didn't exactly fight when I got you to come to this party, you easily went along when I asked you out to the club." Jade says, listing a few things. "And I know you saw my kiss coming, but you sat still." She adds, enjoying the small hint of cleavage she can see from Tori's top. "Hey, where'd you get coffee flavored lip gloss? I like that stuff." She asks, licking her lips and tasting remnants of the lip gloss.

"I ordered it." Tori answer slowly. "So, what? Because I hung out with you a few times out of school, and we talked during school and when you were over for cheer practice, that led you to believe I liked you?" She asks, meeting Jade's eyes.

"Well, a little. It was more the way you would stare at my breasts when we would swim in your pool, and you seemed to stare at me more than anyone else when Trina would drag you to games to watch us cheer." Jade notes, leaning forward a bit and smirking when Tori glances down her top.

"That doesn't necessarily mean anything, though." Tori adds in, blushing when she sees Jade's smirk.

"Fine. Would you be interested in us dating? Not the 'friends with benefits' thing I had with Trina and Cat, but a possible relationship." Jade asks, clarifying since she knows Cat called their 'activities' dating when everything first started.

"I'll let you know Monday." Tori says, getting up and leaving.

"At least let me give you a ride home. Trina's going to be busy, and there's no way I'm letting you walk." Jade says, getting up and following Tori, grabbing her purse on the way.

"Fine." Tori says, trying to wrap her head around what just happened after they both sat down moments ago.

 **Flashback End**

 **Trina POV**

"So, let me get this straight." I say after Tori filled me in on what happened at the party, the two of us moving to the living room when Tori started her story. "Jade kisses you, tells you she likes you and wants to date, and you tell her you'll think about it over the weekend and let her know on Monday?" I ask, watching her as she nods. "And your decision is…" I ask, stretching it out, but not liking Jade's chances with how Tori acted during school.

"I don't know, okay? I've never been interested in women before." Tori says, staring at me with wide eyes. "And why would she like me? She could easily date you or Cat."

"Well, Cat's out because I think her and Robbie got together at the party. Something that's actually nothing to 'think' about since they were making out in the hallways before and after school. I'm out because, as much as I like her, I'm not interested in dating a girl. I'm bi, yes, but I have my eyes on a guy in school." I tell her, thinking about one of the football players who doesn't see me as a 'slutty cheerleader' as Beck once called me during one of our 'sessions' with Cat. "As for other girls or guys, she hates guys as a whole, thinks they're mostly jerks who think with their penises. And not a lot of girls catch her attention."

"What do you think I should do?" Tori asks me, looking defeated for some reason.

"Call or text her, tell her you want to talk about it before you make a full decision, and at the very least consider it." I say, standing up and grabbing my bag. "And, in case you're wondering, I give her my seal of approval. And if you want the jerks to stay away from you, I guarantee Jade will make it happen." I say, bending down to hug her before heading to the stairs. 'Whether you agree or no.' I think as I ascend the stairs.

 **Sorry if this is a little short, but I hope you like it and the Torina sister moment shown off here.**

 **So, Trina wants them together. Will Jori happen, or will Tori be against it? (If you know me, you most likely already know the answer.)**

 **Thank you for reading, hope you liked it, and hopefully I'll have the next chapter out in a few days or so.**

 **Blessed Be.**


	21. Chapter 21

**Thank you for the follows, faves, and reviews. This chapter involves Tori's call to Jade, as well as a bit of them talking. The rest and Tori's decision whether or not to date Jade will be in the next.**

 **I know I do this a lot, but this will be the first of a series. The reason I'm making it a series is so I can focus on other stuff, a habit I tend to get into as of late. This one will go up to 20 chapters, maybe more, maybe less. Don't know fully yet.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own** _ **'VicTORious'**_ **or any characters.**

 **No POV**

After her sister's talk, Tori gets up from the couch and heads up to her room, faintly hearing Trina talking to someone, Cat she guesses by the few words she heard through the door, on her phone. After closing her own door, Tori pulls out her phone and looks up Jade's number.

"Hello?" Tori hears Jade answer from the other end.

"Hey, Jade." Tori says, sitting on her bed and leaning against her pillows, Trina's words floating through her mind.

"Hey. I wasn't expecting you to call." Jade says, surprise in her voice. "What's up?"

"Are you doing anything today? We need to get together and talk. In person." Tori says, emphasizing the last two words.

"I can be there in ten minutes if you want to talk at your place?" Jade suggests, sitting up from her seat in front of her desk.

"Come pick me up. I know a place we can talk in private." Tori says, getting off her bed and heading for her closet to grab a change of clothes.

"Be there in ten. I'll call when I get there." Jade says, getting up and grabbing her keys and jacket.

"See you in a bit." Tori says, sighing as she hangs up after Jade.

"See who in a bit?" Trina asks, making Tori jump and turn to face her door.

"How long have you been there?" Tori asks, staring at her sister.

"Long enough to know Jade's picking you up to go somewhere." Trina says, pushing Tori's door fully open, a small smirk at the lack of a squeak to alert Tori when she opened the door a minute ago. "So, where are you two going?" She asks, walking over to her sister.

"Somewhere we won't be interrupted." Tori says simply, grabbing a pair of jeans, loose top, and a thin jacket. "Can you leave? I want to change." She asks, tossing her change of clothes on her bed.

"Fine. Put your hair in a loose ponytail, and use that purple lipstick I bought you when school started. She'll love it." Trina says with a smirk, leaving Tori's room and closing the door, a small smile as she heads for her room. 'If I hear those two going at it in Tori's room, I'm pushing Jade off a cliff.' She thinks as she closes her door and picks up her phone. "Chill Cat, Tori's getting ready for an impromptu date with Jade. Now what's the problem?" She asks, automatically hearing Cat's freak out as soon as she started talking to let the petite girl know she was back from checking on Tori.

"Should I wear my cheer uniform when Robbie comes over, or something else?" Cat asks, faint sounds of her footsteps as she walks around her room.

"You can wear your birthday suit, and it won't matter, Cat. He's coming over for a dinner date. What you wear most likely won't matter because he likes you, not just your body." Trina says, rolling her eyes.

"Ooh, good idea. Thanks Trina." Cat says before hanging up.

"Crap. Robbie's gonna get an eyeful tonight." Trina says, hanging up her phone and tossing it on her bed.

 **Tori POV**

"That was fast." I say as I get into Jade's car, hearing it pull up and heading out when I saw the headlights in the window.

"Not a lot of traffic." Jade answers, backing away. "You look very nice, Tori." She comments as she drives, looking over at me as she takes a turn.

"Thank you." I say nervously, looking down at myself. Like Trina suggests, I put my hair in, what Robbie once called, the 'Katniss tail', styling it like Jennifer Lawrence did in the first movie. Instead of the somewhat older jeans I was going to wear, I put on a new pair of skinny jeans that took me a bit longer than usual to put on, a tighter top that shows my shoulders, and a thin jacket that stops just below my chest. "You as well." I tell her, looking over at her.

Like me, she's changed. Whether it was before she came over or right after school, I don't know. But she's dressed in a tank top that shows some cleavage, a pair of yoga pants, and a pair of small heeled shoes, with her hair in loose curls and make up done lightly, like mine.

"Thank you. So, where am I taking you?" Jade asks as she drives, glancing over at me.

"Hollywood Arts, that performing arts school close to my house." I tell her, remembering that they're putting on a play tonight, and the doors are unlocked for anyone coming to see the play.

 **Sorry for this being short, but I felt it'd be a fun place to end, including Hollywood Arts for some fun.  
**

 **To make up for this being short, I'll be uploading again tomorrow.**

 **Question: Do you think I should include anyone from Hollywood Arts, such as Sikowitz or Lane, in the next chapter? Just as a minor appearance?**

 **Thank you for reading, I hope you review.**

 **Blessed Be.**


	22. Chapter 22

**Thank you for the follows, faves, and reviews. This chapter takes place shortly before they enter Hollywood Arts, and I decided to add in a few characters from the show to have some fun. So, of course, we will see Sikowitz.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own** _ **'VicTORious'**_ **or any characters.**

 **No POV**

"So, what are we doing at a performing arts school on a night of their multitude of performances a year?" Jade asks, knowing the school well from the few times the two schools played each other in cheer competitions. 'Still don't know how this school can see cheerleading as an art. A sport, yeah. But not an art.' She thinks as she finds a parking space in the crowded parking lot and shuts off her car.

"I know the area well. Robbie and I used to help with some of the behind the scenes stuff, and some of the teachers let us in on occasion, even if we're not here to help with the lights or something." Tori says, climbing out of Jade's car and heading for the school with Jade in tow, the other girl locking her car on the way.

"I thought you did a lot for our school. Now you do a lot at another school? You're a busy girl." Jade comments, a hint of approval in her voice. "So, what? We're just going to go into one of the backrooms or something and talk while they put on a play?" She asks, following Tori to the double doors.

"Hello, girls! Tori, so good to see you again." An older man with a bald spot says as the two enter the school, causing Jade to give him a confused look.

"What's with the homeless guy in school?" Jade asks Tori, eyeing the man cautiously.

"This is Sikowitz. He's one of the teachers here and is the one that convinced the principle to let Robbie and me help out." Tori says, amused by Jade's reaction.

"So, who is this, Tori? Not the sister you informed me of, I presume?" Sikowitz asks, nodding at other students and parents as they walk in for the play.

"No, this is my friend Jade." Tori says, introducing Jade. "I was wondering if there was an available room we could talk in? Where we won't be interrupted by anyone?" She asks, a hopeful look on her face.

"I can only think of two. The principal's office, or the janitor's closet." Sikowitz says, indicating a door down the hall. "I recommend the janitor's closet. The janitor is currently helping with clean up before the play, and he won't be returning here for another couple of hours." He says with a soft smile.

"Thank you, Sikowitz." Tori says, surprising Jade by hugging the man.

"Seriously, why are you dressed like you're homeless?" Jade asks, staring at Sikowitz after he and Tori separate from their hug.

"Simple." Sikowitz says, smiling at Jade. "Why not?" He says, walking away. "Where's my coconut?!" He calls down the hall, walking away from Tori and Jade.

"Coconut?" Jade asks, watching him go.

"Don't ask." Tori says, a small giggle escaping her lips. "Let's go." She says, leading Jade to the janitor's closet.

As the two enter the janitor's closet, they don't see the pair of eyes watching them before heading for the closet when the door closes.

"So, what's up?" Jade asks once the door closes, leaning against the oddly placed ladder in the middle of the room.

"Can I ask you a question, Jade?" Tori asks, standing by the door.

"Anything. Unless it's when I lost my virginity or how big my boobs are." Jade answers, the last part with a bit of a joking tone. "I lost my virginity last year with Cat, and my boobs are…"

"No, nothing like that." Tori interrupts, blushing. "Do you honestly, genuinely, want to date me? Not just lost in the moment or anything?" She asks, looking at Jade.

"Yes, I do. I won't lie, I've been lusting for you since I accidentally saw you showering one day after a mini pool party at your place. When I started hanging out more often at your place, and I got to know you, in evolved into more." Jade says, pushing off the ladder. "Now, I have a question for you." She says, walking over to Tori.

"Yes?" Tori asks, meeting Jade's eyes.

"Will you go on an official date with me?" Jade asks, placing her hands on Tori's shoulders and moving closer, a few inches separating them.

"No making out in the janitor's closet." They hear, interrupting Tori's answer and angering Jade, the two recognizing the voice as Sikowitz's. "If you're staying for the play, either buy a ticket or I can get you backstage to help strike the sets. If you're leaving, now's the time. I don't want to explain two teenage girls getting caught in the janitor's closet of a school they don't go to." He says when Jade opens the door.

"Worst. Timing. Ever." Jade growls out, glaring at the man.

"Thank you." Sikowitz says with a smile, another man beside him and a girl around Tori and Jade's age behind them.

"Sikowitz, why are there kids here who don't go to this school?" The other man asks, sighing at Sikowitz.

"They need a place to talk, I recommended here." Sikowitz answers, shrugging his shoulders. "Oh, relax Lane. It's Tori and her girlfriend. Nothing bad happened." He says, waving the other man's look away.

"We're needed in the Black Box theater, Sikowitz." The girl says, not meeting Jade's eyes.

"Oh, fine, Fawn. Let's go." Sikowitz says, leading the nerdy looking brunette away, Lane sighing and following suit.

"The answer's yes, by the way." Tori says as they head out to Jade's car. "Yes, I'll go on a date with you." She clarifies, misinterpreting Jade's confused look.

"Good. I know a good Italian restaurant close by." Jade says, looking back as they leave the doors. 'What was with that Fawn chick?' She asks, looking ahead.

 **And that's it for this one. We'll find out about Fawn next chapter. Don't worry, her being here is nothing bad. In this, she's not as psychotic as her character was in** _ **'Crazy Ponnie'**_ **, so there's nothing to worry about her being jealous of Tori or anything.**

 **Thank you for reading, and I hope you review.**

 **And how does everyone like how I worked Sikowitz and Lane into this?**

 **Blessed Be.**


	23. Chapter 23

**Thank you for the follows, faves, and reviews. This chapter jumps ahead a bit, and we find out about Fawn (to those interested in her interest in Tori and Jade, and Jade's curiosity about her, last chapter).**

 **I know I previously said this fic would go up to 25 chapters, but I had an idea so this is the finale, unless there's an epilogue, until the sequel. Hope it sets up the sequel well enough.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own** _ **'VicTORious'**_ **or any characters.**

 **No POV**

"Great. I'm a fifth wheel." Trina says with a groan as she, Tori, Jade, Cat, and Robbie sit in the Vega's living room watching _'The Hunger Games: Mockingjay Part 1'_.

"And who's fault is that?" Jade asks from beside the eldest Vega sister, Tori half on Jade's lap and half on the cushion. "Why didn't you invite Andre?"

"Because he's working today." Trina answers simply. "I'm going upstairs. If I hear any of your moaning, I'm grabbing dad's shotgun." She warns the two couples as she stands up and, slowly, walks past Tori and Jade, smirking at the growl from Jade.

"Kay kay." Cat says, fully sitting on Robbie's lap, two more interested in making out than the movie.

'I wonder if they know dad's off today and is in the garage working on the car?' Trina thinks as she heads up the stairs.

As Trina ascends the stairs, the two couples continue watching the movie, though most of their attention is on their boyfriend's/girlfriend's lips, the movie all but forgotten before the halfway point.

"Hands where I can see them." The four hear from the kitchen, causing them to jump and face the voice. Standing in the kitchen, some grease on his shirt and a bottle of water in hand, is David Vega, a serious look on his face. "Would anyone care to explain why there are four teens on my couch, one of which is my baby girl, hands where they do not belong?" He asks, setting the water bottle on the counter and crossing his arms, the cop giving the teens the same look he gives when he chases after a perp.

"Daddy!" Tori says, standing up and almost falling when her legs slips, not able to give Jade a thank you look for catching her because of the stare from her father. "What are you doing home?" She asks, unaware of how that makes her look.

"I had the day off, so I worked on your mother's car for her." David says, walking into the living room, a hidden glint of amusement when he catches the fearful looks in all four pairs of eyes.

"Let's go Cat." Robbie says quickly, standing up and carrying Cat out the front door.

"He left his wallet." David says, seeing Robbie's wallet, a tri-fold with the _'Skyrim'_ logo on one side.

"I thought you were supposed to be gone until six though?" Tori asks, staring at her father as Robbie quickly runs in, grabs his wallet, and leaves.

"Like I said, day off. They called me and said I wasn't needed today, but to keep my phone on my persons if need be." David says, eyes on his daughter's girlfriend. "So, you must be Jadelyn Augusta West. Born July 26 to Michael and Diana West." He says, smirking when Jade and Tori give him wide-eyes looks.

"H-how did you know that?" Jade asks, caught off guard by her girlfriend's father.

"I'm a cop. It's what I do." David says, dropping the 'angry dad' façade and laughing. "Oh, lighten up. I'm just having some fun." He says, sitting on the couch where Cat and Robbie were making out. "Remind me to get this cleaned. And disinfected." He notes, moving to where Trina was sitting moments ago.

"I have no idea what's going on." Tori says, staring at her father as he watches the movie.

A few days later, the two still confused couples (Robbie was filled in hours after he escaped) walk into school and towards their lockers, an amused Trina following. "So, has dad interrogated you yet Robbie?" Trina asks her sister's best friend as they meet by her locker before classes.

"No." Robbie says, too quickly and too high a voice to me telling the truth. "Yes." He admits after the other four stare at him. "How bad did you get it?" He asks Tori, changing the subject.

"Not too bad. But Jade's not allowed over unless he or mom are there." Tori answers, lowering her head.

"And if I even stop by unannounced, he's showing me his gun collection." Jade adds in, not liking the warning look David gave her when she left that day, his warning about his collection making her nervous. "How many guns does he have?" She asks as the bell rings to tell the students to get to class before they're late.

"That we know of? Four or five." Trina says, shrugging as she breaks away. "But we don't know what he keeps in the gun safes in the basement." She adds, laughing. 'Oh, I'm loving this.' She thinks as she takes her seat.

At the end of the day, the five of them meet up by the school's library to head back to the Vega house, Trina and Tori assuring Robbie, Cat, and Jade that their mother will be home and that they won't be leaving the living room except to use the restroom. "Hello Tori. Hello Jade." A nervous voice says as the cheerleaders wait for Robbie to finish up in the library.

"Fin?" Jade asks, staring at the brunette they saw at Hollywood Arts.

"It's Fawn, actually." Fawn corrects, straightening up. "I was asked to let you two know, as well as Trina, Cat, and Robbie, that they're invited to join Hollywood Arts."

"What now?" Trina asks, staring at the girl. "None of us are performers." She says, glancing around at the others, Robbie arriving in time to hear Fawn's news.

"Well, Sikowitz was impressed by how Tori and Robbie help get the stage equipment set up, repaired, and put away properly, so he wanted to invite them. But he also saw how you three do your routines, and he noted that you would be good for the dance and choreography classes, as well as possibly stage fighting." She says, pointing to the three cheerleaders at the end. "Here. These are the transfer slips. If you're interested, mail them to Hollywood Arts, the address is on the bottom, or drop them off personally. Good day." She says, handing them the small packages with the information on the school, a map, and the info needed to transfer.

"What do you think?" Trina asks, looking at the other four. "Should we at least call and check the place out?"

 **And I'm done with this. Don't hate me for the cliffhanger. There will be a sequel, plus maybe an epilogue connecting this with the sequel, but for now, this is the end of** _ **'Seduction of a Geek'**_ **. Not my personal favorite ending, but it sets up the sequel, so why not?**

 **There might also be a 'What if?' chapter, where I show two quick things about whether they join Hollywood Arts, and if not. If I end up doing that, this will indeed be 25 chapters as I promised before.**

 **How did everyone like how Fawn fit in? Also, who thinks I'll make her as crazy as she was in** _ **'Crazy Ponnie'**_ **, just to have a little fun with things? Let me know in a review or PM.**

 **Thank you for reading, hope you liked and enjoyed the ending.**

 **Blessed Be.**


	24. Epilogue - Decisions

**Thank you for the follows, faves, and reviews. This is the final chapter and it has the group's answer about joining Hollywood Arts or staying at their current school.**

 **I kinda feel bad for not giving Trina a boyfriend, but since the original idea was going to be Beck (I changed my mind when I started making Beck kind of a douche), I changed it to Andre, but he wasn't seen that much and I feel a Trina/Andre relationship would've felt thrown in with how little Andre was seen. To make up for it, she will get a boyfriend in the sequel. I will tell you one hint about him now though. Between the beginning of** _ **'iCarly'**_ **and the current season of** _ **'Henry Danger'**_ **, this character (and the actor who portrayed him in one instance that I know of) has been seen. I won't say how often and which show he was seen the most in though. I want that to be figured out later.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own** _ **'VicTORious'**_ **or any characters.**

 **Trina POV**

"So, what does everyone think?" I ask as the five of us sit in the gym after school, Cat, Jade, and I in our cheerleading uniforms, a few days after we were invited to join Hollywood Arts starting next semester.

"Isn't it a little weird that we were offered spots because of our cheerleading?" Jade asks, looking around at us. "I looked up the school, and they don't have a sports team. The closest they have is a stage fighting course and stunt classes as sports. No cheering needed there." She says, Tori sitting on her lap on the bleachers, Cat and Robbie in a similar position (Cat on Robbie's lap) beside them, and be standing in front of the couples.

"Well, Fawn did tell say that the dancing and choreography classes would cover that for you, if you accepted. They do the dancing and training you girls do, but it's different depending on the class. The dance class has you dancing various dancing styles, in appropriate attire, where as the choreography course is as it sounds. You'd also be trained on how to use your moves in movies, t.v., whatever, such as an action scene where someone needs to look realistic as they fall down or something, not over acting or anything." Robbie tells us, surprising all of us, expect Tori, with his knowledge of the classes.

"And, you know this how?" Cat asks, staring at her nerdy boyfriend.

"Tori and I have been helping around Hollywood Arts for a while now. We've gotten the gist of some of the classes." Robbie answers, shrugging his shoulders slightly.

"Okay, and what about you two?" I ask, changing the subject to focus on Tori and Andre over us. "What about this whole, stage hand/behind the scenes tech team thing?" I ask them, walking over to the bleachers and sitting down above the two couples, my knees even with Jade's head.

"What do you mean?" Tori asks, turning to face me.

"I mean, do you think that sounds legit? You two joining Hollywood Arts to work behind the scenes and do the lighting, stuff like that?" I ask her, internally smiling at how she's dressed like she used to, before Jade's seduction, but with slightly more form fitting clothes (Her jeans aren't baggy or anything now, and her shirts don't hide her body like they used to) and her hair curly, her glasses still remaining.

"Well, it'd be different than we're used to, but it wouldn't make a difference." Tori answers, shrugging. "I mean, we won't be getting paid or anything like we did before now, but we'd still be learning about everything, and we'd be learning from people who've been in the business before." She says, shifting so she's straddling Jade's lap, but still facing me.

"So, what? You wouldn't mind switching schools? Leaving here and going to a performing arts school that'll teach you more than just tech stuff?" I ask her, raising an eyebrow.

"Why not?" Jade answers, shifting slightly to face me better. "If you think about it, we don't really have friends here. Other than each other, Andre's it. Beck isn't a friend anymore, not since he starting hanging out with the basketball team more and hitting on any girl that's single."

"But what about Andre?" Cat asks, looking at Jade. "I know he has a lot of friends, but…"

"He'll be fine with it, trust me." I interrupt her with a small smile. "We won't be moving houses or anything, we'll must be going to a different school. We can still hang out with him on weekends and after school or something." I explain, keeping to myself that I've talked to Andre about this already, wanting some outside help in making a decision. "Let's do a blind vote." I say, an idea jumping to mind. "Come over to our house in one hour. We'll do a blind vote, no one influencing anyone's decision, and go from there." I say, standing up. "Let's go, Tori. I'm driving you home." I say, giving her and Jade my 'I mean business' look, a look they're familiar with.

"What's going to happen if some of us want to switch schools, but the others don't?" Robbie asks as we get up and head out of the school.

"Like I said. We'll go from there." I say, my back to them as I lead them outside to our cars.

Forty-five minutes later, the five of us are sitting in our living room, a mixing bowl sitting on the table between us, and five scraps of paper and pens. "So, by blind vote, we're voting like they do on _'Survivor'_?" Jade asks, seeing the bowl when she sits down.

"Yep." I say, grabbing the pens and paper. "Jade, you go over to the kitchen counter. Tori, the piano. Cat, stay here. Robbie, the dining room table. And I'll be over there, by the stairs." I say, pointing out where everyone's to go. "Write your choice, stay or go, on the paper, fold it up a few times, then put it in the bowl. After that, we'll open them to see what everyone chose. Got it?" I say, setting the empty bowl on the small table between our couches.

"Deal." They all say, heading to the spots I told them.

A minute later, all five of us are standing in the living room, our folded up papers in the bowl. "Okay. Let's do this." I say, grabbing the bowl and emptying it out onto the couch. "Four votes to transfer to Hollywood Arts. One to stay." I say, not surprised about who chose to stay.

"Who voted to stay?" Cat asks, looking around.

"I did." I answer, looking at my friends. (Even Robbie, now that he's dating Cat and he's been Tori's best friend for years) "I'm not ready to go to a performing arts school, and I have no interest in acting, or singing, or anything like that. Dancing, maybe modeling, yes. But that's it." I tell them, a soft smile forming on my lips. "Tell me all about it." I say, picking up the bowl, pens, and paper, then heading into the kitchen.

"You seem awfully calm about us, not you, changing schools. Why?" Jade asks, following me into the kitchen, watching as I put the paper in the recycling bin, the pens in a drawer by the back door, and the bowl in the sink to be rinsed out.

"Simple." I say, turning to face her. "I'm no performer. You four are. This is me giving the spotlight to others who deserve it." I say, staring her in the eyes.

 **Not my best ending, but I wanted Trina to be different than in the show, and even beginning of this fic, now that I think about it.**

 **Will she not join Hollywood Arts with her sister and friends? Or will she join after a change of heart? Find out in the sequel. And to any guesses who Trina will date in the sequel, leave them in a PM or review. I won't say who got it, but I'm curious about what all of you think.**

 **Thank you for reading, I hope you review, and I'll see you next time.**

 **Blessed Be.**


End file.
